The Life of a Time Lady
by WhouffleAddict
Summary: The sequel to 'His Favorite Mystery'. The Doctor and Clara embark on new adventures, Clara learning to handle what she's most recently gained. Day to day adventures are the highlights of their new lives, but the Doctor realizes something else, something deeper, is happening than he first thought. They meet a few unlikely friends along their journey, and unlikely foes to go along.
1. The Return

**The first chapter of **_**The**__**Life of a Time Lady**_**. I hope people are as excited about this as I am, because I had lots of fun writing it! This story has more of a Doctor Who-esque feel to it, if that makes sense. Anyway, I'll stop talking and let you get to the story. I do not own anything. I hope you enjoy! **

"So, Doctor. Where are we going this time?" Clara asked as she ran down the steps to the TARDIS console room. She rested her elbow on one of the panels of the console, resting her chin on her hand. She looked up at him with a smirk. "Anywhere special you have picked out for me?"

He smiled down at her as he fiddled with the many buttons, levers, and switches lied out before him. "Well, I do know this place that is just magnificent! You'd love it." He started working at the console with enthusiasm and a wide grin spread across his face, the sparkle of anticipated adventure shining in his eyes.

Clara giggled as she watched him, her mind occasionally mentally correcting the mistakes he made as he set the TARDIS on course.

She had gotten used to that by now. The Doctor had explained to her that now that she was part Time Lady, memories that her Time Lady echo had had would be seeping through a lot more. It bothered her at first, as she didn't agree with having another echo kind of living in a part of her mind, but it grew on her.

She remembers one day they were sitting in a restaurant on some beautiful planet, and she'd said something in Gallifreyan to the Doctor, not even having to think about it. It shocked both of them, the Doctor's eyes got watery, and then he got just so beautifully happy, kissing her excitedly on the lips. She couldn't even remember what she'd said, for all she knew it could've been, "I really like these chips." But the moment was so sweet, and so very personal that she didn't think too much on those unimportant details.

"Clara!" The Doctor brought her out of her daydream, pulling on her arm, much like a child. "Clara, come on! We're here!"

She smiled and followed him. "Where are we going, Chin?" She asked as they stopped behind the doors.

He turned back to her, his eyes gleaming and his smile contagious. "An adventure, Clara! We're going to have an adventure!" He pushed open the doors and stepped through, Clara following in his wake.

She frowned at the scenery, which was very dull to be honest. "We're in a building?" She half asked, half stated.

He wrung his hands and looked around, before lifting his wrist and checking his watch. "Well, this isn't where I'd meant to take you," He turned to her, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. "But it's still an adventure all the same!"

Clara shook her head as she took his hand, walking across the building floor and opening the doors. Her eyes went wide as she saw shining diamonds and crystals all around her. "Oh my stars, that is beautiful." She exclaimed breathlessly.

The Doctor observed the change in her expressions out of the corner of his eye, squeezing her hand softly, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. He watched as she went from shock to awe, and then from awe to wonder. He turned back to the diamonds as she turned his way. "Hmm, I can't quite remember what this place was called. I can't remember much about this place at all actually. Only that we shouldn't be able to be standing here…" He pulled out his sonic and started scanning the doorway. He pulled the sonic up to his eyes and nodded. "Ah, newly installed shielding around the building. Must be somewhere important then." He pocketed the sonic and turned to his companion. "Don't step outside of this doorway."

She nodded and continued staring in awe at the glaringly beautiful diamonds spread as far as she could see. She didn't even notice when the Doctor walked away, jabbering on about something to do with apples. She had to force herself to look away from the breathtaking sight. She found the Doctor standing still in the middle of the room, brow furrowed and arms across his chest. "What is it?" She asked, looking around the room to spot out anything that might've disturbed him.

He nodded toward the empty chairs to his right. "Empty chairs," He nodded toward the receptionist desk. "Empty reception," He turned back to her. "I'm assuming we're in some kind of office building, or possibly a hospital, so where…" He spun around. "Are the people?"

Clara walked up to the receptionist desk and leaned over it, looking for any sign that the person that wasn't there had somehow been attacked. She turned her head to the side to see the Doctor rather blatantly checking out her bum. "Oi! Eyes front soldier!"

His face immediately grew a bright pink, his arms waving around in front of him, as he said, "No! I wasn't… I was just- I didn't, oh- just."

She chuckled as he struggled to make complete sentences. She stood up straight and walked up to him, her eyebrow raised. "I know exactly what you were doing. Enjoy the view?" She teased.

"Yes, of course. I mean no! Not that I didn't- you have a very nice…" Clara raised her other eyebrow. "No! Argh, I don't- just, shut up!" He pointed his finger at her accusingly before straightening his bow tie and turning away, his face a steaming red.

Clara smirked, her eyes drifting down his back until they landed on his very nicely shaped… Clara coughed, turning her head away quickly and trying not to let the Doctor notice the small, light pink, blush that was spreading across her cheeks. "Um, people. We need to, uh, find the people." She said quickly, walking away from him.

The Doctor watched her in confusion, wondering what had caused the sudden change in her usually confident personality. He looked around before leaning his head back, making a subtle attempt at looking at his behind.

"You're bum being inadequate was not the reason. Quite the opposite actually." She muttered from behind the reception desk.

He looked towards the desk, seeing no sign of Clara. "How did you- but you're… oh. Really?" He asked with a smirk.

He saw Clara's head pop up from behind the desk. "Don't push it, Chin." She said, and he could just make out the slight shade of pink coloring her cheeks. She disappeared behind the desk again, and he allowed himself to nod victoriously. "Oh, stop being so smug. It was just one compliment."

He frowned and jumped, slightly surprised. "But you can't even…" He sighed.

Clara stood back up and walked towards him. "Everything's still tidied up, no sign of any struggle, or anything really. Just no people."

He nodded, his mind focusing back on the situation at hand. "Let's go check up stairs. Maybe there are people up there." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards an elevator, pressing the button for the second floor.

Once they reached their destination Clara stepped out of the elevator, kneeling down beside a nurse that was sitting on the ground. "Hello? Are you alright?"

"Hello? Are you alright?"

Clara frowned. "Well, you don't need to repeat me. But are you okay? Where are the people?"

"Well, you don't need to repeat me. But are you okay? Where are the people?"

She turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, why is she repeating me?" She asked, only just noticing that he had stilled again, his fists clenching and his eyes watering.

"Doctor, why is she repeating me?"

"Clara, I've made a very, very big mistake." He said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Clara, I've made a very, very big mistake."

She turned to the nurse, frowning. "Okay, you can stop now. It's not funny anymore. Just stop."

"Okay, you can stop now. It's not funny anymore. Just stop."

"I'm being serious! Just be quiet!" She turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, what is it? What mistake have you made?"

"I'm being serious! Just be quiet! Doctor, what is it? What mistake have you made?"

The Doctor stepped forward, pulling Clara up. "Come on, we need to leave." He looked around, the ground littered with papers and other things.

"Come on, we need to leave."

Clara nodded, the whole thing starting to freak her out. She turned to the elevator, but it slammed shut before she could do anything. She pressed the button, nothing happened.

"It's deadlocked." The Doctor said, pulling her to the nearest room.

"It's deadlocked."

He pulled on the handle, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn, this is locked as well." Clara muttered, already heading for another door.

"Damn, this is locked as well."

The Doctor stopped her, his eyes closed again. "They're all going to be locked." He said sadly.

"They're all going to be locked."

"How do you know?" Clara asked, trying to open the door anyway.

"How do you know?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Because I've encountered this before. Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Because I've encountered this before. Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Encountered what before?" Clara asked, looking angrily at the nurse. "You can shut up now!"

"Encountered what before? You can shut up now!"

"Just shut up!"

"Just shut up!"

The Doctor rested a hand on Clara's shoulder. "It's no use. But, I don't even know how. No, no this can't be. It died. I watched it die!"

Clara gulped. "It? But-but it's just a nurse."

"It? But-but it's just a nurse."

The Doctor's eyes were wide. He turned to the nurse slowly, swallowing hard. "It stopped." He said slowly.

"Did it? It repeated me. Why is it only repeating me now? And it's not even an it! It's a nurse!"

"Did it? It repeated me. Why is it only repeating me now? And it's not even an it! It's a nurse!"

The Doctor shook his head, muttering to himself. "No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. No, this cannot be happening." He paced around the small hallway, looking for anything to throw the nurse out of. He pulled out his sonic, scanning around the hallway helplessly, having no idea what to do.

Clara grew nervous. "Doctor, why is it only repeating me now?" She asked.

"Doctor, why is it only repeating me now?"

"Oh, god. Why? Why didn't I just check where we are?! Why did I have to mess up, again! Why do I always do this?!" He hit himself in the head with sonic in his frustration, rubbing his head afterwards.

Clara walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Doctor, it's okay." Clara and the nurse said in unison. Clara's eyes grew wide. "How did she know I was going to say that?" They asked at the same time. She spun around and knelt in front of the nurse, hands balled into fists. "How are you doing that? Stop it. You can't possibly know what I'm going to say next. It's impossible!" They said at exactly the same time. "Okay, challenge it is then. Soufflé, butterscotch, milk, eggs, mum, dad, playground, book, vacation, sunsets, snogging." They both said very quickly. "Oh my stars."

The Doctor was pulling at his hair, groaning in frustration. "No! No! No! No!" He pulled the nurse by her arms, trying to find any kind of high place to throw her from. "You are _not_ doing this to Clara!"

"Doctor, I can't move. Why can't I move?" Clara and the nurse asked him.

He struggled as he tried to pull the nurse away. "Clara… just stay… calm. I'm going… blimey, how much can a nurse way… to get you out of this. I… promise." He said between heavy breaths.

"Doctor, I'm scared. I'm so scared. I can't move. I can… I can _feel_ it in my brain." Clara and the nurse said, her eyes watering. "It can see everything. I'm so scared, Doctor."

"There are no windows on this floor." The nurse said. The Doctor froze.

"There are no windows on this floor." Clara repeated.

The Doctor gritted his teeth. "No! No! No! No! No! Take me! Don't take her, take me!" He yelled angrily.

"I think it's time you gave up, Doctor." The nurse said, pushing him away.

"I think it's time you gave up, Doctor." Clara repeated, a tear threatening to fall, her body completely stiff.

He pulled out his sonic and scanned Clara, trying to find a way to help her, to do _anything_. "I will _never_ give up on Clara."

"You have no chance of saving her." The nurse exclaimed evilly, smirking. "It's in her mind now."

"You have no chance of saving her. It's in her mind now."

"There's always a chance." He looked at the readings on his sonic. "There's always hope."

"It would be impossible to save her now." It spat.

"It would be impossible to save her now."

The Doctor smiled as he picked up a phone thrown across the ground, blasting it with his sonic screwdriver. "And that's why she's known as," A loud sound emitted from the phone, causing the nurse to screech in pain. "The Impossible Girl!" The nurse pressed her hands to her ears, her face contorting in pain. She lashed out, until eventually the sound became too much for her. She fell to the ground, letting out a weak moan before she went limp.

The Doctor held Clara as she collapsed, gasping for breath. He was breathing heavily himself, almost not believing what had just happened. That he had encountered it after so long, and he still didn't even know what _it_ was.

All she could hear was ringing, a loud ringing. "It's gone. It's gone. It's gone." She mumbled, the relief causing tears to roll down her cheeks. "It's gone. I was so scared. So scared. So, so, so, so, scared. I couldn't move. It's gone. It's gone. It's gone." She thought she could see the Doctor, but he was very blurry, for a reason she didn't know. She reached her hand up, trying to cup his cheek. She wasn't sure if she did or not, but she pulled herself up, kissing his cheek. "It's gone, Doctor. It's gone. I was scared. I was really scared. My head. It's gone." She was pretty sure the Doctor was trying to tell her something, but all she could hear was ringing. He caressed head and she felt more tears on her cheeks. "It's gone." She gasped one last time, before leaning her head back, her eyes closing. She fell asleep, the ringing loud in her ears.

-x-

Clara awoke to the sound of reading. Someone with a beautiful voice was reading to her. She opened her eyes, glad that her sight wasn't blurry anymore. She turned towards the beautiful voice to see the Doctor with an Amelia Williams' book in hand. He looked up at her as she turned, smiling. He stopped reading to kiss her forehead, but she frowned and groaned angrily. "Keep reading." She mumbled, lying on her back and closing her eyes. He chuckled before he continued to read. Clara soon fell asleep again, and he set the book on her bedside table, standing up quietly, kissing her forehead, and walking to the door.

"Good," He checked his watch. "Midnight. I'll see you tomorrow, my Impossible Girl." He shut the door quietly and sighed. That had been a close call. A very close call. One he wished he'd rather avoided. He swallowed before walking down the corridors, making his way to the console room.

-x-

The Doctor was fiddling with the console when Clara entered the console room the next day. He smiled at her, until he realized it looked like she'd been crying. He immediately had his arms wrapped around her, holding her to his chest. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded against him, holding him tight. They stayed there for a few moments, embracing each other, until finally Clara pulled away. "I'm just… it was a weird- I just feel violated, and scared." She said quietly.

She sat down on the steps, her eyes staring at the ground. The Doctor sat down next to her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head before saying, "It's okay. You're safe now. I'll take care of you." He pulled her to him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I know how it feels." He muttered into her hair, breathing in her scent.

"What was it, anyway? You said you've encountered it before." She mumbled into his neck.

He sighed, scratching his cheek with his free hand. "That's the thing," He started. "I don't know. Never did know, and I wasn't too keen on chasing after it. Not that I could anyway. I watched it die. It must have survived somehow." He pressed his cheek against the top of her head, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm sorry. That never should've happened."

The only sound they heard for a few moments was the sound of their breathing, and the soft hum of the TARDIS. Clara nuzzled her forehead into the Doctor's shoulder, her eyes growing wet. "That was one of the worsts experiences I've ever been through." She exclaimed, her voice shaky.

The Doctor held her tighter, bringing his other hand around to rub her arm, providing some kind of comfort. He nodded and said, "I know. I'm sorry. I really am. We're never going back there again, I promise."

She nodded in response, curling up against him. "Can you tell me another story? I love your stories." She said, her eyes closing.

He nodded and smiled. "Sure. What story would you like to hear?"

"Anything. Or you can just talk. I love your voice."

The Doctor was warmed by this and also slightly shaken. Whatever that thing was must've really gotten to Clara; she was never usually this… this soft. He hoped she would get back to her usual cheeky self soon. But he did what she said, telling her any story that came to mind, until he heard the even breathing of a light sleeper, and he smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head once more. "I love you." He whispered, resting his cheek against the top of her head again, allowing himself to fall into a peaceful, and bliss filled sleep.


	2. Carry On My Wayward Wifey: Part 1

A few weeks after the mentally exhausting encounter at Midnight, the Doctor and Clara sat on the roof of a building, their feet dangling over the many groups of people below them. They watched in excitement as the parade floats traveled past them below on the streets, the people cheering and music playing. Clara reached over, threading her fingers through the Doctor's. She was about to thank him for taking her there, when they heard a loud gunshot.

The Doctor was on his feet in seconds, racing down the stairs into the building. Clara looked down at the crowd, wondering if anyone was hurt. The crowd seemed to have either completely ignored the gunshot, or simply didn't hear it. She frowned as she ran after the Doctor.

She found him in an alley way, talking to an attractive man holding a shot gun. She walked up to them, the conversation coming into earshot.

"Look, I'm fine. Go back to the parade." The attractive looking man said. He was American, which wasn't really shocking seeing as they were in America.

"What were you shooting?" The Doctor asked, eying the shotgun suspiciously.

He looked down at it, and then back to the Doctor. He smiled as he pulled out a badge from his pocket. "I'm with the police. Everything's handled here. Go enjoy the parade." The man persisted, quickly putting the badge back into his pocket.

"Um, Doctor. Who's this?" She asked, looping her arm through the Doctor's.

The man's eyes immediately went to her, a smirk gracing his features. "Well, hello there. I'm Dean. And you are?" He extended his hand towards her.

She chuckled before saying, "Sorry, but I don't really shake hands with strange men that are holding shotguns."

He chuckled as well, putting the shotgun behind his back. "Oh, it was just a chasing. We got the guy, so it's all good." He nodded at them and turned as a tall man with long hair walked towards them.

"Hey, Dean. Who are these people?" He studied Clara and the Doctor with a warm smile. He extended his hand. "I'm Sam. Me and my partner here were just chasing down a lethal prisoner escapee." He pointed towards the alley with his thumb. "We got him though, so everything's fine." He nodded in reassurance.

The Doctor frowned at the two, before nodding slowly and turning to Clara. "Okay, we'd better be…"

He was cut off by the tall one, Sam saying, "Hey wait a minute. Are you British?"

The Doctor answered, "Well, sort of. Kind of. It's kind of complicated…"

"Yes, we are." Clara answered for him.

Sam nodded and said, "Cool. We had a, uh, friend that was British. But we'd really better be going now. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah. Hopefully we'll see you around." Dean said, giving Clara a wink.

She chuckled lightly before to the Doctor, saying, "Husband, should we get back to the parade?"

She tried not to laugh at Dean's shocked expression. The Doctor stared at her for a moment in bewilderment before saying, "Yes. Yes, we should, Wifey." She had to use all of her will power not to roll her eyes. He nodded towards the two men. "Good luck with the escapee." He turned and strode away, Clara beside him.

When they were out of earshot of the two men, she asked, "Wifey?!"

He shrugged. "What's wrong with that? Wifey is a cool nickname."

She sighed. "Of course it is, just like fezzes are cool, and bowties are cool, and Stetsons are cool. I could go on."

"But monks are not cool!" He exclaimed loudly.

Clara giggled and shook her head, the memories of their first meeting pushing their way through her mind. She was about to tell him how happy she was that day when they heard another gunshot. They looked around, no one else seeming deterred by these gunshots. The Doctor ran towards another alley, pulling Clara along with him.

A man with messy black hair and many layers of clothing was holding a shotgun, looking around in confusion. "Tell me what's going on." The Doctor said as he walked up to the man. "What are you using to make everyone ignore the gunshots, and who are you shooting? Are you friends with the tall one and the flirty one that were other there? Is this some sort of gang?"

The man frowned at the Doctor and said, "I… don't know what you talking about." His voice was deep and rumbly. He pulled a badge out of his jacket pocket. "I'm with the police." He said, holding up his badge upside down.

The Doctor frowned and took the badge from him, scrutinizing it before pulling out his physic paper. "I'm your new boss, so tell me again what you're shooting at."

The man squinted at him before clearing his throat and unsteadily saying, "Um, a bank robber."

"And your partners are following this same man?" The Doctor asked, pocketing the physic paper.

He nodded. "Yes."

The Doctor stepped toward him, his jaw clenched. "You're lying. Now why don't you tell me what's really going on."

"Doctor!" He heard Clara call, but as he turned something hard hit him in the nose. His hand was immediately on his face as he groaned in pain. He blinked once before falling back, his vision going black.

-x-

The Doctor awoke to the sound of people talking. He opened his eyes, seeing Clara sat beside him on a bed. He sat up, groaning at the pain in his nose. He reached a hand out to rest on Clara's shoulder. "Did they hurt you?" He asked immediately, glaring at the three men who had now gone silent.

She shook her head, gently pushing him back against the pillow, telling him to take his time. He ignored her, sitting up again. "Doctor, be careful. Your nose is broken, and it's going to be hurting for a while. Unless you let me fix it." She said, staring into his eyes hopefully.

"No." He said firmly, making room for no argument as he glared at their three kidnappers. "So, what do you want us for, eh? You some kind of aliens? Using perception filters so people in the crowd won't notice you?"

Dean laughed, "Aliens? Everyone knows that's stuff bogus." He took a sip of his beer.

Sam sighed, turning to the couple. "Look, we've explained everything to your wife, and we want to apologize. Dean kind of got… carried away. He thought you were," He looked towards Dean, who was prominently ignoring their gazes. "He thought you were attacking Cas." Sam said unsurely.

"Cas?" The Doctor asked. "Oh, the one with far too much clothes on."

Dean glared at him and said, "Do you want another broken nose?"

The Doctor frowned at him in confusion as Clara giggled beside him. Sam smirked and turned to the Doctor. "I'm sorry about Dean being overly flirtatious back there. He had no idea you two were married."

Cas frowned and said, "Dean, you sent flirtations toward a married woman?"

He fidgeted with his beer bottle. "I didn't know she was married to the guy." He muttered.

"Dean, that is disrespectful. You should apologize."

"But why do…"

"Apologize to them both now."

He sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry for flirting with you. I did not know you were married." He told Clara.

"And the husband." Cas said, raising an expectant eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for flirting with your wife. I did not know you were married to her." He said. He turned to Cas. "That good?"

"Yes." Cas answered.

"You are so whipped." Sam muttered under his breath.

Clara chuckled as Dean protested, both the Doctor and Cas not understanding what Sam had meant.

Once Dean had settled down Clara gripped the Doctor's hand and said, "Okay, would you like me to explain to you what's going on?"

"Yes! Please!" He said, running a hand through his hair.

She nodded and said, "Dean and Sam are brothers. Cas is their friend. They hunt demons, monsters, ghosts, etc."

The Doctor scoffed. "That's where you're wrong. Demons are not real."

"Oh yes they are. Believe me. I should know. My brother slept with one of them, and can I tell you that did _not_ work out well." Dean said, chuckling into his beer bottle.

Sam gave him a withering glare as Clara continued. "Anyway they were hunting down a ghost that they'd been tracking for almost a week. They said it was tricky because you would see the ghost or ghoul, and as soon as you looked away you'd forget about it. They could only remind themselves that they had seen it by making some sort of mark on their skin. They try shooting it, but it seems to escape before the bullet can reach it, and then they'd forget what they were shooting. They aren't actually policemen, obviously, and now we're in a bunker somewhere in Kansas. Doctor, are you listening to me?"

He was staring at something, but just as Clara was about to look at it he turned back. "So you guys hunt 'demons' and 'ghosts'."

"Yes, without the 'quotation marks'." Dean said.

The Doctor ignored him, continuing with, "So how did no one notice your gunshots?"

Sam and Dean shrugged, as Cas frowned at his wrist. He looked up. "It's here."

Dean pulled his pistol out, ordering for the Doctor to get Clara out of there. She protested, exclaiming that she could take care of herself. He threw her a shotgun and then another to the Doctor. "No, I don't use guns." The Doctor said as he threw it back to Dean.

"God damn it, its shoot or die! Now get moving!" He threw the gun back towards him, turning to examine the room. He saw it, and he immediately raised his gun. "I'll get you this time you tricky bastard." He muttered as he pulled the trigger, blinking as the gunshot rang out. He looked at the wall with confusion, wondering why he had shot a bullet into it. He shook his head and returned to the commotion, aiming his gun at every corner of the room.

Cas looked at him and said, "Dean, you saw one. Can you remember what it looked like?"

He furrowed his brow. "What d'you mean I just saw one?"

Cas sighed as Sam turned toward Clara and the Doctor. "You need to get you and your husband out here now! These things can kill. They're very dangerous, and we can't risk anything."

"We've had our fair share of fights, we can handle ourselves." She said back, cocking the shotgun.

"Well you better be prepared to shoot because more marks are appearing on Cas' arm!" Dean said, looking around the room and shooting at where he saw the ghoul. He laughed as he knelt down beside the weird creature, which was now crumpled on the ground. "Ha! Got him! After a week of screwing around we finally got him!" He didn't take his eyes off of it as the others came to join him at his side.

The Doctor swallowed. "I'm afraid that's not a ghost." He said.

"What could it be? An alien." He said sarcastically.

"Yes." The Doctor answered, very seriously.

Dean looked up at the Doctor, blinking as he stood up. "What are you guys looking at?" He asked. He followed their gaze. He frowned as he stared at it. "Oh my god, who shot it? Wait. I shot it."

"They're called the Silence. They're a religious organization, their main belief that _Silence will fall when the question is asked_. You already know what they can do. Now, we are going to look away. When we do, Cas, you hug Dean."

"Why?" Cas asked.

The Doctor sighed. "When we look away you're going to hug Dean. Now on three. One."

"Doctor that might not be the best..." Clara began.

"Two. Three."

They all looked at each other as Cas hugged Dean. Dean hugged him back, chuckling and saying, "Whoa. What's this for?"

Cas smiled awkwardly and said, "Well, I got the idea in my head after seeing you render a man unconscious because you thought he was sending flirtations toward me. Although it was rather uncalled for."

"How did you…"

"I was obviously in no immediate danger, and the last time you rendered a man unconscious for me was when you said, and I quote, _He was eying you up and down like you're some prize to be won and taken. _In which I replied, _You always eye me up and down with a smile on your face like he just did._ Somehow angering you in the process, causing you to walk away."

Clara chuckled and Sam laughed. "How come I never heard of this conversation?" He asked.

"Because it's none of your business!" Dean spat, glaring at all of them. "I'm gunna go… reload my guns."

"Oh, I bet you are." Clara replied after him, Sam laughing along with her.

Cas squinted at her and said, "I do not understand the humor in that statement."

Sam patted her on the shoulder, shaking his head. "Don't worry about him. He doesn't find humor in anything, except in that horrible joke he made a while ago."

Cas grinned awkwardly again, his eyes shifting through the group. "Do you want to hear it?" He asked, his voice light.

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay. So an angel gives a group of humans a 'spell', which exorcises demons faster. What they don't know is that the 'spell', in Enochian, actually says you breed with the mouth of a goat." He and the Doctor chuckled.

The Doctor caught his breath, saying, "That is hilarious!"

Sam and Clara rolled their eyes. She felt those two were going to get along splendidly. She turned to Sam and asked, "Enochian? Angels? What the hell is he talking about?"

He sighed and replied, "It's complicated. It would take far too long to explain it all." He looked down at her left hand which was visible from her crossed arms. "How come you're not wearing your ring?" He asked as his brow furrowed.

She looked down at her hand, and shook her head. "Oh, well, I didn't want it to get dirty or anything."

Sam chuckled. "Oh come on, I've lied all my life. I can tell that you're lying. So why aren't you wearing it?"

She suddenly realized how very close they were, he must've knelt down _a lot_ for his face to be that close to hers. She felt a twinge of pain in her arm. She reached for it, feeling nothing and then turned back to Sam. Her breathing suddenly became more rapid, her eyes darting to his lips.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This isn't right. I've just met this man! And I'm… I'm already taken. The Doctor, yes, yes. That's it. She was with the Doctor._

Her eyes became lidded as she could feel Sam's breath against her lips. She wanted so much to close the so very small gap between them, and she wasn't sure if she was about to or not when they heard Dean calling from outside the bunker.

Everyone turned toward his voice. "GUYS! YOU BETTER GET UP HERE NOW!"

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Carry On My Wayward Wifey: Part 2

They ran towards Dean's yells, Sam pulling Clara along by the hand. The only strange thing was that Clara wasn't protesting. She didn't even _want_ to protest. It was as if she had completely forgotten about the Doctor and all they'd been through, and all she wanted was this tall stranger that she knew nothing about.

The Doctor definitely hadn't missed the fact that someone else was holding Clara's hand, not him. He frowned at them in confusion, wondering why the hell Clara wasn't pulling away. As they reached Dean he held Clara's free hand, gently pulling her away from Sam. The three were preoccupied with this that they hadn't even noticed what Dean was yelling about.

They all turned towards the road, where black cars were driving up, demon after demon exiting them. "Jesus Christ!" Dean yelled.

"I don't see any sign that Jesus Christ is amongst them, Dean." Cas said calmly.

Dean ignored him, brandishing his knife as a demon stepped forward. "Give him to us." The demon said.

"No way! You aren't getting anywhere near Cas!" Dean defended.

"Not him. The Doctor." The demon pointed to where the Doctor was standing, forehead wrinkling as he frowned in confusion.

He let go of Clara's hand and stepped forward. "If you take me with you will you promise to leave these people alone?" He asked.

"Wait. You're a doctor?" Dean asked, incredibly confused.

Cas stepped up, whispering, "I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school."

Clara tore her gaze away from Sam and said, "He's not a real doctor. He's just called that because for some reason he doesn't like people to know his name."

Dean turned towards her voice, frowning when he saw that she was holding Sam's hand. "Dude, why are you holding her hand. That's not cool, man. She's married!"

The demon stepped forward, taking hold of the Doctor's arm. "You will come with us."

Dean stepped forward to attack the demon, telling the Doctor to get out of the way. He ducked as Dean stabbed the demon, causing the other demons to advance. "You just killed an innocent man!" The Doctor yelled as they made their way back into the bunker.

"I try not to think about it that way, Doc." He waited for everyone to get inside before locking the door.

"Can't they just get in?" The Doctor asked, pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

Dean shook his head and walked past, pulling Sam's hand away from Clara's. "Nope. Demon proof." Sam glared at him as he walked away and reached for Clara's hand again.

The Doctor stepped between them, pulling Clara away. "Doctor, what are you doing?" She asked, trying to pull away.

"We need to talk, Clara." He exclaimed as he pulled her away from the rest of the group. "What are _you _doing?" He asked in a loud whisper.

She shrugged. "Talking to Sam. You know, I never really noticed how handsome he is until now." She smirked as she looked his way.

The Doctor frowned, gently turning her head back to face him. "What did he do to you?" He asked seriously. "He must've injected you with some kind of serum. Regular Clara is not this girly. She doesn't openly swoon over random men." He started scanning her with his sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor, isn't it obvious? I'm in loooooove." She sang.

He looked at her, hurt coloring his face. "But you're in love with me." He stated nervously.

"Not anymooore." She sang again, walking back towards Sam.

The Doctor glared as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. "What did you do to her?" He asked in a low growl as he walked up to him. "What did you do to make her act this way? Did you inject her with some kind of medication?"

Sam frowned at him. "No, of course not! We were just looking into each other's eyes and then…" He sighed. "We realized we loved each other." He smiled down at her.

Dean looked between the three. "Okay, whatever the hell is going on here, can we please focus on the matter at hand? There are about fifty demons lined up outside our door!"

"I thought you said they were unable to locate this place." Cas said.

"Yeah, I know but I guess they did!" Dean said angrily. He looked back up to Sam. "Sammy, can you try to find a way that we can get rid of these suckers?"

"Nope." He replied, eskimo kissing Clara.

Dean grimaced. "Ugh, I'm gunna barf."

Cas frowned as he studied the two. "I believe they've been shot by a cherub." Cas stated.

"A what? Clara's been shot?! So you did do something to her!" He was immediately pulling Clara close to him, examining her for any wounds.

"She's been shot by Cupid." Dean reiterated.

"What?!"

"Yeah, and so has Sammy."

"But that's not right! I was in love with Clara long before he was!"

"Sorry, Doc. I don't make the rules."

"But this shouldn't even be possible! First you tell me that there are such things as demons, then I actually meet one, and now you're telling me a baby in a diaper shot my girlfriend with an arrow that is magically making her love some complete stranger!" The Doctor said, infuriated.

Cas nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is strange that a cherub would make her fall in love with someone, even though she's already in a relationship."

Dean nodded too. "Maybe he was trying to hit us and he missed."

Cas squinted at him. "Why do you say that?" He asked.

He looked at Cas, and then shook his head. "Oh, just trying to think of a reason… I wasn't actually saying that." He chuckled awkwardly before turning around. "I'm gunna go get us some beers."

The Doctor walked up to Cas and asked, "Is there any way we can make them go back to normal?"

"I'm not sure. I apologize." Cas answered.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "Oh great." He muttered. As he looked back, expecting to see the two swaying around looking completely ridiculous, he saw Sam alone, smiling like a school boy. "Where'd she go?"

"To the restroom." He answered. Then his face lost the smile. He looked around as if he'd just woken up. "Wait, was I just… did I…" He looked at the Doctor. "Oh my god I just stole your wife from you! I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" He had his hands up in defense. "I never intended for that to happen. I apologize. I am very sorry!"

"It seems that the spell was broken." Cas said suspiciously.

The Doctor smiled. "Isn't that a good thing?!"

"Not necessarily." He replied.

-x-

Clara walked to the front of the bunker, opening the door with a smirk. She rubbed away the demon trap with her foot. "Come on in, boys!" She yelled, spreading her arms apart. She blinked, her eyes turning black.

-x-

Dean returned with the beers, handing one to Sam, the Doctor, and Cas. "Where'd Clara go?" He asked.

"To the bathroom." The Doctor answered, taking a sip of the beer before spitting it back into the bottle.

They turned their heads as they heard running, lots of running. They readied themselves as they saw the hoard of demons running towards them. "How the hell did they get in here?!" Dean yelled, setting down his beer and pulling out his knife.

Clara walked through the group as they spread apart for her. "We just want the Time Lord." She said.

The Doctor ran toward her. "Clara! What are you doing?!"

"Doc, I don't think that's your wife anymore."

"She's not my wife! We were just saying that. But what's happened?!" He put a hand on her cheek. "Clara, why did you let them in?"

Cas stood straighter as he said, "Time Lord?"

Clara smirked, chuckling. "Little love sick Clara was not being very clever when she opened the bathroom window."

"Doc, step away from her." Dean demanded.

"Oh, you better listen to him, _Doc_. Or should I say your real name…"

"Stop!" He yelled, taking a tentative step back. "Clara would never say my real name freely like that. She would never tell it to anyone. What have you done to her?"

Clara smiled coldly, blinking, her eyes black. "You can call me Sarah by the way."

**I'm not entirely sure if I'm happy with this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Carry On My Wayward Wifey: Part 3

The Doctor turned to Sam and Dean. "What's happened to her? What's happened to her eyes?! And who's Sarah?!" He asked frantically.

Dean walked up to pull him away from the group. "Doc, I'm afraid she's been possessed by a demon. Well, I guess that's one way of breaking a cherub's spell." He turned the Doctor away from the demons.

Sam stepped forward. "What do you want him for? He's just an innocent man!"

"Oh, he's no man, sweetie. Crowley wants him for… experiments." Clara said, taking a step forward. "Just hand him over and we'll promise to leave your little group alone. You're the least of Crowley's problems now."

The Doctor frowned. "Crowley? Who's Crowley?"

"The King of Hell. We don't have time to explain." Dean said, brandishing his demon blade. "If you want him you'll have to go through us."

Clara smirked. "Oh, that can be arranged." She flicked her hand and the demons charged. The Doctor helplessly soniced them as the others fought them off.

He soon came to the realization that they weren't going to be able to take on this many, and he yelled, "Stop!" Everyone turned to look at him. "I'll go. No one needs to die. I'll go with you." He stood in front of Clara.  
Dean walked up to him. "Doc, you don't need to do this."

"Yes, I do." He replied. Dean nodded, pressing a piece of paper into his hand. The Doctor made sure not to let anyone see it as he glared at Clara.

She smirked. "Let's go, Chin Boy." She turned around, walking away as two demons grabbed the Doctor on both of his sides, pushing him along.

-x-

The Doctor pulled against his restrains, wondering how whoever made the leather straps knew Gallifreyan. He lied back, glaring at Clara. "So, is my Clara still in there?" He asked coldly.

Clara nodded. "Yep. I can feel her fighting for power. She's quite annoyed of being trapped while someone else took over her body. She's been in this kind of predicament before?" She twirled a few of the torture instruments in her hands.

The Doctor sighed, resting his head back. He swallowed. "Where's this so called Crowley?"

Clara smirked as she answered, "Oh, he said I get to have my fun with you before he comes in to… interrogate you." She picked up one of the knives. "He said these symbols will make it hurt extra worse." She eyed the circular Gallifreyan writing.

He smirked. "Yeah, sure it will." She looked up at him. "It's just writing. The only thing that's going to hurt is the sharp knife the writing is written on. What'd you think it was going to do?" He shifted, feeling the piece of paper in his back pocket.

She frowned at him before bringing the knife up to his face. "Okay, then what does this say?" He squinted, laughing once he'd read it. "What's so funny, Chin?" Clara asked.

He stopped laughing to answer. "It says peanut butter." He spat, before continuing laughing. "What're you gunna do. Use a knife that says peanut butter to cut out my insides?" He chuckled.

She frowned at the knife, and then glared at the Doctor. "It'll still hurt all the same." She said as she stabbed the knife into his stomach.

He choked on his laugh, looking down in shock. He looked back up at her, his eyes full of panic. She smiled with satisfaction, bringing the knife up. He groaned in pain. He looked down as gold wisps floated around the wound. She pulled the knife out, watching in awe. He shook his head frantically, trying to stop the regeneration energy from healing him. "No." He choked. "No, why isn't it stopping?! Why isn't it letting me die?!" He looked at the leather straps confining him, his eyes widening as he read the circular Gallifreyan written on them.

Clara chuckled evilly. "I can torture you all I want, and you'll just keep healing."

"No! That's not what's going to happen!" He said. She cut a long cut against his cheek. "Believe me, that is _not_ what's going to happen! Please! Listen to me!" She stabbed him in his chest, piercing his left heart. "Stop!" He choked. "Too much…" He squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm going to…"

"Oh, this is interesting." A low British accent said. The Doctor looked up. "You are interesting." The man walked up to him. "Oh, Crowley, by the way." Crowley studied him. "Sarah, go away." Clara walked away, setting the knife down. "So, what's happening here?"

The Doctor gritted his teeth together in pain, tasting the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. "I'm going to…" He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Crowley pressed his hand over the Doctor's right heart.

"Two hearts." He muttered.

"You don't know what…" He forced his eyes open, spitting out blood. "It's not working. I'm going to die." He gasped. "I'm too close to death. It can't heal me. I'm going to die!" He shouted in Crowley's face.

He didn't even flinch. "Calm your horses there." He snapped his fingers. The Doctor sighed, all the pain gone. "Just seeing how far you can go." Crowley said before turning around and picking up a scythe.

The Doctor breathed heavily, looking down at his bare chest. "But, I was just… I was going to die!" He looked up at Crowley in disbelief. "What are you?"

Crowley smirked at him. "The King of Hell. Nice to meet you."

-x-

"What did she mean, 'he's no man'?" Sam asked, looking through books. "What would he be? A shape shifter? A vampire? A were wolf?"

Dean set down his coffee. "The real question is, what would Crowley want with him?" He shut a book exasperatedly. He rubbed his eyes. "Cas, you got any ideas?"

"Not at the moment. I don't, however, believe he could be any of the creatures Sam named. He's too kind, and too human like. He also had no fighting tactics against the demons." Cas answered.

Dean nodded in agreement. "Right, he didn't bare any fangs or wolf out. So what the hell is he?" He looked toward Sam. "Do you have any idea? I mean you and Clara were all lovey dovey earlier. She say anything about him?"

"Ugh, don't mention that. That was just embarrassing." Sam groaned, closing his book and getting another. "But no, she didn't."

Dean nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. "Well, we gotta help 'em somehow. I mean, for all we know they're mistaken and the guy is just a guy." He said as he stood up. "And I'm not letting them hurt that girl. Hopefully the Doctor understands what to do with the paper I gave him."

"He's intelligent. He'll figure out what to do with it. And funny." Cas said with a half-smile. "He got my Enochian jokes."

Dean turned towards him with a frown. "He did? Then he's probably an angel!"

"But all of the angels fell." Sam said with a frown.

"Yeah, but what if this one somehow kept his powers or something? For Christ's sake, they could be torturing him right now, for all we know! We gotta do something!" He picked up his jacket, heading for the door.

Sam stood up, calling out to him, "Dean! We're not even sure if he's an angel!"

Dean turned around, walking backwards. "Yeah, well I'm not risking it." He flipped up the collar of his jacket as he turned around, running towards the door.

-x-

"I… don't… know… what you're… talking about!" The Doctor said between pained gasps.

Crowley twisted the knife placed skillfully in between the Doctor's ribs. "Fine, if you won't tell me about the tablets, tell me where the Time Lords came from."

The Doctor gritted his teeth together, growling in pain. "Gallifrey in the Kasterborous constellation." He breathed.

"What are you talking about, constellations? Did you come from purgatory?" He asked, taking the knife out of him.

The Doctor breathed as the wound automatically healed itself. "No! Purgatory? Like the myth?"

Crowley clicked his tongue, his fingers running over the variations of torture weapons he had set out. "It's no good to play games with me, Doctor." He turned to him, holding a spied hammer. "Everything would be easier if you just said the truth."

"I don't know what purgatory is! I'm a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey located in the Kasterborous constellation. I had to watch my planet burn! I killed all of the Time Lords! What else do you want from me?!" He yelled in frustration.

Crowley frowned, setting down the weapon in his hand. He stepped forward, his face level with the Doctor's. "You killed all of the Time Lords?" He asked with a smirk. "Well, that changes things." He looked down as his phone started ringing. "Sorry, if you don't mind, I need to get this." He turned around, pulling out his phone. As he answered it he called, "Sarah!"

Clara walked in as Crowley left. "Hello, Chin." She said as she stood in front of him.

The Doctor ground his teeth together, shifting again, pulling at his restraints. "Only Clara gets to call me that." He snarled, his hand working itself nearer to his pocket.

"Clara's in here. She's pretty distressed, seeing you in pain. It's quite hilarious to be honest." She said with a chuckled. She turned around, looking at the different weapons. "Should I have some more fun with you then?"

The Doctor worked quicker, just two fingers feeling the paper in his back pocket. He skillfully pulled it out, his hearts beating in his chest. He hid it in his palm as Clara turned around. "You know, if you hurt me enough I'll soon run out of regeneration energy. You know what that means? I'll eventually die. You wouldn't want your boss getting mad at you because you killed me, would you?"

She sighed, turning around and looking at the door. She replied, "I don't know. He'd probably find some way of bringing you back." She started walking toward the door, continuing on.

The Doctor opened the paper, looking at the words. He recognizes it as Latin, reading the first line he translates it as, 'We exorcise you, every impure spirit,' He nods, clearing his throat softly before starting to read.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spritus,  
omnis satanica protestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,"_

Clara turned to look at him, her eyes raging with anger.

"_Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.  
Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam secure tibi facias libertate servire," _

Clara's head started twitching as she groaned in a mix of anger and pain.

"_Te rogamus, audi nos!" _He finished the incantation, Clara throwing her head back, black smoke shooting out of her mouth as she screamed. She collapsed, breathing heavily. "Clara! Clara get me off of this thing! Hurry, before Crowley comes back!" He said quickly, tugging against his restraints.

She looked up, swallowing. "Doctor?" She asked weakly.

He nodded eagerly. "Yes, Clara! Come on! We need to hurry!"

She pushed herself to her feet, stumbling over to him. She pushed her hands against his chest for support as she stood in front of him, her eyes swimming with sorrow. "I hurt you. I stabbed you and cut you and…"

"Clara, don't think about that. What we need to think about is getting me out of here!" He said hurriedly. She nodded undoing the straps on his arms and legs. He toppled down, trying not to crush her. "Oh thank god!" He breathed, hugging Clara close to him. He looked around the room. "Okay, now how do we get out?"

They heard yelling coming from the hallway. The Doctor quickly pulled Clara behind the standing up table he had just been strapped to. They heard the door getting busted open. "Damn it." They heard someone mumble. They heard walking, and the moving of metal. "Christ, I knew they'd torture him." The person said.

The Doctor frowned before poking his head from behind the upright table. "Dean?" He asked.

Dean looked over to him, quickly running over to him. "Doc! You're alright!" The Doctor and Clara moved into view. Dean smiled. "You understood the paper? Great! Now come on! Baby's outside waiting for us." He started walking back towards the door, before stopping and turning back to the Doctor. "How come there is blood on the knives but not a scratch on you?" He asked suspiciously.

They heard rustling outside. "I'll answer that later." The Doctor said, moving protectively in front of Clara. Dean nodded, brandishing his demon blade as he stepped outside.

-x-

They made it back to the bunker quickly after escaping. Dean sat the Doctor down in a chair, the Doctor awkwardly placing his hands over his nipples. "Um, do you have any shirts I could borrow? They kind of… took mine." He said as a blush developed on his cheeks.

Clara half giggled as she looked at him, and he was surprised she didn't have some sassy comeback. He looked at her worriedly as Sam handed him a plaid shirt. He nodded his thanks and threw it on.

"Okay, Doc." Dean said, sitting across from him. "We have a few questions for you."

"And I you." The Doctor responded. "Such as, who calls their car Baby?"

Dean glared at him. "I'm asking the questions here. Anyway, so… because of the fact that you understand Enochian, and you returned without a scratch on you after being tortured, I'm going to assume that you're an angel. Which brings me to the question of, how did you keep your angel powers after you fell?"

The Doctor frowned in confusion. "After I fell? Angel?" He looked between Dean, Sam, and Cas, before laughing out loud. "Right. Me, an angel."

"Doctor, don't be so hard on yourself." Clara said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her. "No, Clara. I'm not being hard on myself at all. To be honest I'm being easy on myself. Is that a phrase? I don't know." He studied her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got possessed by a demon. I'm peachy!" She turned towards Sam and grimaced. "Also, sorry about that… whole thing with…"

He shook his head quickly, bringing his hands up. "No, there's no need to apologize. It wasn't either of our faults and it was just… embarrassing." She nodded her agreement.

Dean shook his head before saying, "Back to the point. If you're not an angel, then what are you?"

The Doctor stood up abruptly, looking at his wrist. "Oh, they stole my watch too. Well that's rubbish. Anyway, I and Clara need to get going. I really don't want to be around here anymore, seeing as I got tortured, my girlfriend got possessed by a demon, and I'm currently wearing plaid." He frowned down at his shirt. "So, thank you for saving us, and I won't be seeing you later." He pulled Clara along, ignoring their protests as he left, using his sonic to summon the TARDIS.

As they stepped inside Clara said, "I'm sorry."

He turned to her as the doors closed. "Sorry for what?" He asked.

She walked over to the console. "Well, for torturing you." She said quietly.

He set his hands on her shoulders, kissing her forehead. "Clara, that wasn't you. It wasn't your fault." He said softly.

She sighed, grinning half-heartedly. "It seems wherever we go I get something stuck in my mind don't I?" She asked with a chuckle.

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Yeah, sorry about that. How about we go somewhere completely safe next?" He asked, already flipping levers and switches.

"What, like how the parade was supposed to be completely safe?" She asked.

"Nope, actually safe. I promise." He said, flipping a final lever and smiling as the TARDIS took off into the time vortex.


	5. Trapped In The TARDIS: Part 1

Clara stopped him as he started heading for the door. "Wait, can we talk?" She asked, her grip on his wrist loosening.

The Doctor turned towards here as he answered, "What about?"

She let go of his wrist, leaning on the console. "Are you just going to act like what happened back there just didn't happen?" She asked, slightly irritated.

He sighed, wringing his hands together. "Well, I suppose not." He scratched nervously at his jaw. "I'd just really not like to talk about it."

Clara let out an exasperated sigh as she turned away from him, walking around the console. "Yes, just like you don't want to talk about Midnight, or my dad, or practically bloody anything!" She said angrily, spinning to turn towards him.

He was shocked by her sudden outburst, not sure how to respond. He took a tentative step forward, setting a light hand on her shoulder. "Um, I'm sorry?" It came out as more of a question, and he let go of her shoulder under her withering stare. He cleared his throat. "What do you want to talk about then?" He started again.

She sighed again, looking down. She looked back up at him, searching his eyes for anything that showed he was actually going to talk about it. "I was possessed by a demon!" She said. "That was even worse than having a cyber planner in me. I mean at least you have a chance of controlling the cyber planner, but when a demon is in you…" She shook her head, looking away.

"I'm sorry, I never even thought about that." He said, frowning down at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, looking up at him. "Do you ever think about stuff like that?" She asked, her voice dripping with condemnation. "I mean, is the only thing you ever think about saving people? Do you ever think about how those people are _feeling_?" They were silent for a moment as Clara watched the Doctor's features, waiting for his answer.

He looked around the room helplessly, averting her gaze. He settled on staring at her shoulder, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I'm not really good with feelings." He said quietly.

"Your bloody _bowtie_ knows you're not good with feelings." She responded.

He frowned at her, and then down to his bowtie. He straightened it and said, "Bowties can't know anything. They're bowties."

She sighed in exasperation, heading towards the door. "You are bloody hopeless."

"Wait, Clara! Where are you going?!" He called after her, following close behind.

"Somewhere away from childish Time Lords that become three year olds when it comes to feelings!" She called back, pulling at the TARDIS doors. She frowned when they remained closed, pulling even harder. "Open the doors you stupid cow!" She yelled angrily to the doors.

"Clara! You'll hurt her feelings!" The Doctor said as he rubbed the console soothingly.

She glared back at him, her eyes piercing. "Yeah, because you care about your stupid box's feeling more than mine!" She said, turning back to the door.

"What am I supposed to do about your feelings?! I don't even know what you're feeling, so how could I help?!"

"What do you think I'm feeling?!" She stopped pulling on the door, turning around to glare at him. "I just got possessed by a _demon_! I had to watch as she cut you open, not being able to do anything about it! What the _hell_ do you _think_ I'm feeling?!"

He shrugged. "I'd assume sadness, but you're Clara!"

She took a step forward, her glare intensifying. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?!" She asked, crossing her arms.

"It means that you're complicated! For all I know you could be feeling happiness!"

"Happiness?! _Happiness?! _Do I _look_ happy to you?!"

"That's the thing, _I don't know_!"

"Do you not know what a happy person looks like?!"

"Yes, I do, but with you it would be impossible to tell!"

"And what do you mean by that?!" They were in each other's faces now, or nearly, seeing as Clara was a good length shorter than the Doctor.

"I mean, maybe if you didn't hide what you were feeling ninety percent of the time we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"And you're just an open book, aren't you?!"

"Yes! I like to think I am!" The Doctor's glare equaled the intensity of hers as he crossed his own arms.

"You are so ridiculous! You know that?! You are the most locked away person I've ever met, and you think you can talk to _me_ about hiding my emotions?!" She laughed drily. "Yes, because you definitely show what you're feeling 24/7! People would have _no_ problem finding out what you're feeling!" She said sarcastically.

"Oi! I have a reason for locking my feelings away!"

Clara felt like she'd been stabbed in the gut. "And I don't?!" She yelled. They both went silent. Clara took a step back, her eyes glistening. "If your box won't let me out I'll just stay in." She said, walking to the hallway leading to the other rooms of the TARDIS. As she neared it, it suddenly closed. She sighed, kicking it in exasperated anger. "Stupid, meddling, annoying, fat, old, ugly box." She muttered under her breath as she walked back to the TARDIS doors. She pulled on them again, groaning as they didn't budge. She turned around, pressing her back against the TARDIS doors, her eyes shut. She opened them to see the Doctor starting to walk towards her. "Don't. Just don't even get close to me. You know what, don't look at me either." She said coldly, her words causing a pain flow through the Doctor's hearts. He nodded stiffly and turned around. She slid down the door slowly.

**Whoa, really short chapter. Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Trapped In The TARDIS: Part 2

Clara stared at the console; the only sound being heard the muffled noise of the Doctor fiddling with some wires under the console, and the light hum of the TARDIS. She sighed, shifting slightly, crossing her arms. They'd been ignoring each other for a full ten minutes now, neither of them willing to speak to the other.

Clara frowned as the sound of wires and small shocks stopped. She wiped the frown off of her face as the Doctor became visible, her expression turning into a cold gaze. He had goggles on, and Clara had to use all of her strength not to smile at that. He was looking down at the ground, a rag between his hands. He cleared his throat, still looking at the ground, before saying, "I'm sorry."

Clara shifted again, her arms falling to her sides. "Do I care?" She asked, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

He didn't move, the rag being squeezed into a tight fist. He threw it at the console, spinning around to look at her. "I'm trying to make things better here!" He said angrily.

"What, so we can shag?" She asked, raising an accusing eyebrow.

"No!" He yelled, his hands flexing in and out of fists at his sides. "I'm trying to apologize!"

Clara snickered. "I'm sorry; I can't take you seriously while you're in those goggles."

He tore them off and threw them at the ground next to her. She flinched in surprise, gulping slightly as he came nearer. He loomed over her, his eyes hooded. "Get up." He growled.

She frowned up at him, as she crossed her arms again. She quickly snapped, "You can't tell me what to do."

He knelt down, looking at her straight in the eye. He took a moment to gather himself, before calmly saying, "I'm sorry for what I said. I wasn't thinking."

"That's a surprise." She said sarcastically.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before abruptly standing up. He spun around and stomped off to the console. He flicked a switch and the door to the hallway opened. "Get out." He said.

"_Excuse_ me?" She asked, standing up.

"Get out." He repeated.

She walked up to him, glaring at his back. "And why should I?"

He breathed. "Just _get out_!" He yelled angrily.

"Why?" She asked again.

He spun around to face her, his face lowering to be at level with hers. "Because I'm very irritated, very upset, and _very_ able to cause injury to you that I don't want to cause. So _get out_." He growled, a heated look in his eye.

She tried not to show her fear, but she'd seen this look before, many times actually. The look he got when he got so incredibly angry that his rage boiled over onto his expressions. She swallowed before walking away, her steps confident and her mind blazing.

-x-

Clara flicked through the pages of the book she now possessed, sighing out of boredom as she shut it. She looked up as she heard someone entering the library, frowning immediately when she saw the Doctor. "What do-"

She was cut off as he said, "Please, just let me talk." He walked up to her, sitting down beside her on the small love seat she currently occupied. "Clara," He breathed, "I'm honestly sorry, about what I said, about my sudden outburst, about everything." He rubbed his forehead with his hand before looking up at her. "You really don't know how wonderful you are, Clara. I'm sorry for not letting you know that… that I _do_ care about your feelings. I'm just not good at _showing_ that I care." She was about to say something in response when he lifted up his hand for silence. He started, "Clara, I need you. I honestly need you as a part in my life. Without you I'd… I don't even know what I'd do. I just can't imagine it. I can't imagine a life without you, and yes, I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true." He shifted so his body was facing her. "You need to know that you're special. You're not just another companion that I drag along on adventures, you really are special."

She ducked her head, fiddling with her fingers. "Yeah, I know. I'm part Time Lady now." She said weakly.

He frowned at her in disbelief. He reached up so she was facing him again. "Is that really why you think you're special to me?" He asked. "Do you really believe that if you weren't part Time Lady that I wouldn't love you as much as I do now? Because let me tell you Clara, I love you any way shape or form. Hell, if you were a bloody frog I'd probably still love you. Although that would cause some gaps in our physical relationship."

Clara giggled. "Maybe when you kissed me I'd turn into a beautiful princess."

He giggled along with her. He looked up at her, his eyes soft. "So can we start again?" He asked.

She looked up at him with a smirk. "Sure." She said quietly. He smiled wide at her. "But, first I have a question." He nodded eagerly. "Would you really have hurt me, back there?" She asked tentatively, gesturing towards the console room.

"Of course not, Clara. I just need some time to think, and I really had no other idea of how to get you out of the console room other than to drag you out kicking and screaming." He chuckled at the last bit before continuing, "Sorry if I frightened you."

"Frightened _me_?" She said with a raise of her eyebrows. "Of course not."

"Right, what was I thinking." He said with a light chuckle. He scratched the back of his head. "Nobody ever said this was easy, the whole relationship thing." He said with a sigh.

Clara nodded. "Nobody ever said it would be this hard either." She breathed. She turned towards him. "But we're okay now?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah, we're absolutely fine I think." He crawled over to her, pressing a soft kiss on her lips. "What do you think?"

"I absolutely love you." She whispered, kissing him again.

When they separated he smiled. "The feeling's mutual."

-x-

The Doctor strode into the console room confidently, straightening his lapels. He set the coordinates for their next destination as he hummed. He turned around as he heard Clara ask, "Happy, Chin?" In Old High Gallifreyan. **(Please take note that I haven't a clue how to speak Gallifreyan so the words here will be in English) **

His heart warmed as he stepped toward her, wrapping his hands around her waist. "I still can't believe you know how to say, 'Happy Chin' in Gallifreyan." He replied in his native tongue.

"From time to time." She replied again in Gallifreyan. "It's such a beautiful language, it's such a shame I can't speak it all the time."

He hummed in reply, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. "Not as beautiful as you."

"Oi, stop trying to be smooth in Gallifreyan." She replied.

He chuckled before spinning around and enthusiastically working at the console. "Want to see where we're going next?" He asked in his native tongue.

"Sorry, it went away again. Could you repeat that?" She asked in English.

Though his heart dropped momentarily he quickly asked, "Want to see where we're going next?"

She walked up to the console, leaning on it for support. "You might have to give me a minute. Legs are still a bit out of working order." She said with a smirk.

He smirked down at her. "Sorry about that, dear. I'll give you some time to rest, and then we'll be off!"


	7. The Doctor's Choice

**Just a warning, I have not seen much Classic Who, so I apologize for any inaccuracies.**

The Doctor opened the doors as he looked back to Clara, walking backwards until he was far enough out of the TARDIS, pulling her towards him. He spun around slowly as he said, "What do you-" He stopped, his breath catching in his throat. He let go of her hand as it went limp, taking a weak step forward.

"How can it…" Clara breathed, memories reeling through her head as she squinted. "But it can't." She stepped forward, clutching his hand again. "How did you get us here?"

The Doctor stared up at the orange sky, his breathing becoming rapid. He swallowed before answering," I was aiming for Barcelona." He chuckled lightly before looking around once more. "This shouldn't be possible."

"Theta?!" The Doctor jerked his head towards the sound of that name. He hadn't heard anyone call him that in a _long_ time. "Is it really you?!" The man walked toward them. "Why is Razia with you?"

Clara gasped as she saw who was talking. "Brother?" The Doctor asked in a whisper. "No, it can't be." He looked back up to see the two suns, his eyes watering. "But the Time War, and…."

"What are you talking about? I've been searching for you! I knew you'd probably gone off to cause mischief, but why is Razia here? I _just_ saw her talking to her daughter." He studied Clara. "How have you changed outfits so quickly?"

Clara frowned before asking, "Um, sorry but, _daughter_?"

The Doctor set a hand on her shoulder. "How did you recognize me, Irving? I've regenerated."

Irving frowned slightly. "Well, because you're my brother of course. Have you been drinking alcohol?"

The Doctor gulped before nodding. "Right." He blinked, taking a tentative step toward his brother. "Brother." He hugged him tight, a tear falling. "I'm so sorry."

Irving looked shocked, but eventually hugged him back. "Sorry for what? You haven't gone and started a war, now have you?" He chuckled.

Clara watched on in shock. They were on _Gallifrey_. She looked around, taking it all in. "Doctor, sorry but we should go. I don't have a good feeling about this."

He ignored her, pulling away from his brother and wiping away his tears. He smiled. "I'm so happy to see you." He sniffed. "Um, Razia?" He asked with a frown.

"Yes. She's been looking for you for quite a while. I'm not sure as to why. But it seems she's found you." His brother explained.

Clara coughed before saying, "Um, actually, I'm not Razia. My name is Clara." She held out her hand.

Irving stared at her in confusion before settling on shaking her hand. He turned around and said, "Come along. I think some people would like to talk to you, Theta."

-x-

When they reached the Citadel the Doctor breathed unevenly, holding Clara's hand tightly. Memories reeled in Clara's mind as she took in the sights. They stopped when someone that looked exactly like Clara walked up to them. She stared at the Doctor in disbelief.

"You're back," She breathed. She unexpectedly reached up, hugging him close. "You're back."

The Doctor mouthed, "What do I do?" to Clara as he held the identical woman. Clara shrugged in response, and he patted the woman's back.

After a generous amount of time Clara coughed to bring attention to herself. The woman pulled away with a smile and looked at Clara. She frowned, her smile disappearing as she turned back to him. "Is that me from a different time?" She put her hands on her hips. "You know how that paradox is going to affect time." She said agitatedly.

Clara shook her head and said, "You must be Razia? I believe you might be one of my echoes."

"Echoes?" Razia asked in confusion. She looked at the Doctor and then back to Clara. "If you're not me then who are you?"

"Clara," She answered. "Clara Oswald."

Razia frowned at the Doctor and said, "So you go off and start travelling all of time and space with my doppelganger? Leaving me and your daughter here alone?!"

The Doctor's brought his hands up to defend himself against her angry punches. "Oi! Stop it!" He yelled. Once she settled down he looked at her and swallowed. "Daughter?" He asked weakly.

"Yes!" She looked at his eyes, looking for any hint of recognition. "You don't remember us, do you?" She asked quietly. She looked around. "Where's Susan? I thought she went with you."

The Doctor frowned. "Susan? I thought she was here. Is she not here?" He looked around frantically. "Maybe she went off with David." He mumbled.

"Don't tell me you've let our granddaughter go off with that man." Razia exclaimed.

The Doctor looked down at her, asking, "_Our_ granddaughter?"

She looked up at him, her face a mixture of hurt and aggravation. "Yes! _Our _granddaughter! And _our_ daughter! Have you forgotten all about us?! Figures, you ran away from us all with that stolen TARDIS of yours. I never thought you were coming back. And how many times have you regenerated?! You look even younger than me!"

He counted on his fingers before saying, "Um, eleven times. And, I'm sorry, but I can't…" He thought for a second before his eyes widened. "Oh my god. Razia! Razia, how could I ever forget about you?! You're my wife! And you're Susan's grandmother!" He hugged her. "How could I ever forget about you?"

Clara coughed again, separating the two. "Could someone explain to me what is going on?!" She yelled.

The Doctor looked wide-eyed at Clara. "Oh, um." He looked back at Razia. "Well, this is…" He wrung his hands together. "Wow that must be why…" He looked worriedly at the ground. This is going to be very…" He breathed out, a small smile playing on his lips. "Oh, I could…" He looked back at Clara, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "No I would never…"

"Just spit it out, Chin!" Clara yelled.

He nodded, clearing his throat. "Right. Well, it seems that a long time ago, when I was very young, I married one of your echoes and had a child, and grandchildren." He looked down at Razia with a smirk. "I mean, how could I not fall in love with her?" He turned back at Clara, who was very angrily glaring at him. He scratched the back of his head. "I'm pretty sure that was also a compliment to you." She continued glaring at him. "That must've been why I became so enamored with you in the first place." He fidgeted with the ends of his jacket as he looked at the identical women. "This is… interesting."

"So you're saying that the only reason you ever became interested in me was because I resembled your wife from your home planet that was actually one of my echoes and that because of me meeting you and jumping into your time stream to save you, you met her and without meeting her you would've never met me?" She said, rubbing her temples. "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be mad or not."

"I can say the same thing." Razia added.

Clara opened her eyes and smiled. "By the way, I _love _your name. Clara is just so bland."

"Oh, I think Clara's a lovely name!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

The Doctor frowned at the two. "Could you two stop flirting with each other? I'm trying to make sense of the situation here!"

Clara turned to him. "Actually, I think that you owe someone an apology."

"Yeah." Razia added, folding her arms.

The Doctor crossed his own arms. "And who exactly should I be apologizing to?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I _am _your girlfriend, but she's your wife," Clara mumbled.

Razia turned to her. "Wait, _girlfriend_?"

Clara raised her hands in defense. "Blame him! Not me!"

The Doctor started arguing with her about that, but she wasn't really listening. She frowned at the crowds of people around her. "Clara! Are you listening to me?" She snapped out of her daze.

"Sorry, but are we just going to ignore the fact that this shouldn't be possible?" She asked.

-x-

The Doctor looked up, rubbing his forehead. "What the hell?" He heard faintly from somewhere off to his left. The Doctor groaned as his vision was suddenly flooded with a blinding light. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. "Doctor?" He couldn't recognize the voice as a loud drumbeat filled his head. He clutched at his ears and groaned as it grew louder. "Doctor, are you okay?" He heard a voice ask. He felt hands on his shoulders and he looked down, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"The drums." He gasped, groaning in pain.

"What drums? What is it, Doctor?" The voice asked.

He looked up as the drums grew quieter, but stayed in his head. They weren't stopping. Why weren't they stopping? He looked up at a familiar face. "Clara, the drums. They're in my head, just like they were in the Master's. Why are they in my head?" He stood up weakly.

Clara steadied him and said, "Be careful. What drums? What are you talking about?"

His right hand was pressed against his head as he used his left to clutch onto Clara's shoulder for support.

_Dun dun dun dun_

_Dun dun dun dun_

"Stop it!" He yelled.

"Doctor, calm down." Clara said in a soothing voice. He looked down at her.

_Dun dun dun dun_

_Dun dun dun dun_

He backed away from her, looking around the room for the first time since he'd woken up. "Where are we? We were just on Gallifrey. How did we get here?"

Clara looked around before saying, "I think it's the… dalek asylum."

"But it got destroyed? You blew it up? Sorry, not you. Oswin," He said as he looked around.

She nodded in agreement, taking a tentative step forward. "Yeah, it's not possible." She looked up at him. "Just like it wasn't possible for us to be on Gallifrey."

The Doctor swallowed before heading towards the door.

Dun dun dun dun

_Dun dun dun dun_

"EXTERMINATE! LET US IN!" They both turned towards the sound, surprised when they found themselves in a completely different room.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" They both turned to the voice, finding a tired looking Oswin getting off of her hammock. "Chin Boy?" She turned to Clara. "Blimey, I had no idea I looked _that_ good."

The Doctor frowned as he asked, "Why must you always flirt with yourself, Clara?"

Clara ignored him as she asked, "Where are we? And how did we even get in here?"

The Doctor studied the room.

_Dun dun dun dun_

_Dun dun dun…_

He frowned as the drumming suddenly stopped. "What the bloody hell is that?!" Clara was clutching her ears and bending down.

"No." He said as he went over to hold her to him. He shook his head, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what's going on. I'm so sorry."

Clara yelped in pain, squeezing her eyes shut. "Doctor, the drums," She said weakly. "I can only hear the drums."

"_Double the sorrow, and you won't live 'till tomorrow."_

"OW!" Oswin was clutching her ears as well, falling back onto her hammock.

The Doctor looked up. "Who said that?! What are you doing to them?!"

"_What's worse than hurting the Doctor? Hurting his friends." _

"That didn't even rhyme!" The Doctor yelled angrily. He helplessly watched as Clara and Oswin endured pain that he knew could drive them mad. He'd witnessed it before. "Clara, I'm sorry. Just hang on. Hang on to sanity. Don't let the drums get to you."

He slowly got up and went over to comfort Oswin. As he neared her the room changed once more, and his eyes widened as he saw he was leaning down to comfort a dalek. "THE DRUMS. THE DRUMS." It exclaimed.

"_Doctor, Doctor, wait won't you? Just wait and see what I'm about to do." _

"Just stop it!" He yelled.

"Doctor…" Clara said weakly.

He ran over to her, holding her close. "The drums will stop soon, I promise."

"_You're right, they will, but she'll die still."_

The Doctor rocked her slowly, pressing his lips against the top of her head. "I'll take care of you. I promise. I'll take care of you."

-x-

The Doctor jumped up immediately, seeing that he was in his and Clara's flat. He found Clara and shook her gently awake. "Clara, come on. We've got to figure out what's going on in stop it." He said softly.

She nodded with a smile. "The drums are gone." She said.

He smiled too and kissed her forehead. He pulled her up, looking around. "Whatever it is, it's very dangerous. We've got to find a way to stop it."

She nodded, holding his hand tight. "Okay, so we're in our flat." They heard a knocking on the door.

The Doctor slowly opened the door to reveal a policeman. "Hello, sir. Did you happen to know a Nina…" He looked down at the paper he was holding in his hands. "Walkers. Yes, did you know a Nina Walkers?"

Clara walked up to the door at the mention of Nina's name. "Yes, we know her." She said quickly.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that she's just recently passed away." The policeman said.

Clara swallowed, her eyes watering. "What?" She asked quietly.

"Um, she's passed away. She went missing about a week ago, and we just recently found her body in a ditch a few miles from here. We're still looking for suspects, and I'm sorry to say we're going to have to bring you in for an interview."

The Doctor set a hand on Clara's back. "I'm sorry officer, but could we please have a few moments to take this in? Thanks." The officer nodded as the Doctor shut the door. He led Clara over to the couch. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

She was staring at the wall. "Um, I don't know." She said. "It's just all a huge shock."

"_As she hurts he will as well. Which do you want Doctor? Heaven or Hell?" _

The Doctor looked up. "What do you mean?" He asked. There was no answer. He looked back at Clara who was now silently crying. "Clara, don't get upset about this. It's probably fake. Whatever is going on there's a chance that it's not real."

She nodded, wiping at her eyes. "I know but… it's Nina!" She sniffed, more tears falling.

"Clara, please don't cry. Come on, it's okay. This might not even be happening!" He said, holding her close to him.

"_Now you'll get the chance to make you choice, but remember, this might not even be my real voice." _

-x-

The Doctor was standing in an empty room with two doors on one wall. He looked around, Clara nowhere in sight.

"_One door holds pleasure, the other holds treasure. Which will you choose, Time Lord?"_

"I don't know what you mean, or what you are. But where is Clara?" The Doctor asked, looking around the empty room. A window was revealed on one of the walls, Clara standing behind it. She started banging on the glass as she noticed him, inaudible words coming out of her mouth. The Doctor said, "I'll get us out of this! I promise!" He knew she wouldn't be able to hear him, but he hoped she'd be able to read his lips. He needed her to know he would keep her safe.

"_You have two choices. Live peacefully on Gallifrey, and the girl dies. Or live freely with the girl, and Gallifrey is lost to you again."_

There was a silence.

"_Before you make your choice I'll be showing you a video on what results with each decision. Oh, and by the way, she'll be watching the videos too." _

A video was projected onto the wall, showing Gallifrey. Razia and him lived in peace with the other Time Lords, Ladies, and Gallifreyans. A small smile made its way onto his face, but then he turned to Clara. She was watching the video in the identical room she was in, a sad smile gracing her features. He could see from there that her eyes were glistening.

He turned back to the video. It displayed the Maitland family mourning over Clara's grave, Angie probably the most heartbroken from what he could see. It tugged at his heart strings, and he felt relieved when the video ended.

"_And now for choice number two."_

A second video showed, showing him and Clara happily going on adventures together. He smiled, almost certain of what his choice would be. But then the screen changed. It was black. Completely black. The Doctor knew what it was showing, and he had to look away. His heart swelled at his lost home, and when he turned to Clara he could see that she understood as well.

"_Now, I'll give you time to make your choice." _

The Doctor walked over to the window, sadly watching as Clara did the same. "Do it." She mouthed. He shook his head. She nodded, a single tear making its way down her left cheek.

He looked angrily up at the ceiling. "Why are you doing this?!" He asked. "Who are you?!"

"_You know me. You know me better than you know anyone else." _

The window to the room Clara was in was hidden again.

-x-

"Hello." Clara turned toward the foreign voice and frowned.

She took a step towards the short man. "Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged. "I do love a good game." He said with a smirk. "The Doctor always has."

She frowned before turning back to where the window used to be. "Could you really bring Gallifrey back?" She asked quietly.

"I'm a very powerful person. You know that." He took a step toward her. He was wearing a black tweed jacket, with a blue bowtie. "I think you know that all too well."

She swallowed, taking a step back. "Who are you?"

He took another step forward. "You know me better than many of the Doctor's companions have." He spun around. "Who do you think I am?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"You know, he's going to choose Gallifrey." He said. Clara turned toward his voice. He was suddenly on the other side of the room.

"Good, I want him to." She said, another tear falling.

The man frowned at her. "Oh, we all know you don't really want that." Clara blinked as the man was suddenly very close to her. "You want _him_." Clara took a step back. "I've seen your nightmares. They're all about losing him, not being able to save him, watching him die. You don't know what you'd do without him."

"If I was dead I wouldn't have to worry about that, now would I?" She said, looking back at the window.

"Do you really think I'd actually kill you? No, my goal here isn't to kill anybody. It's to cause the Doctor the most _pain_ I can." Clara swallowed. "And anyway, I love you too much to kill you." He said with a smile that was almost soft.

Clara frowned at him. "You don't even know me."

He was now sitting in a chair that had appeared out of nowhere. "But yet I do. We almost got married once." He said, looking off into nowhere as if he was remembering something pleasant. He looked at her with an evil grin. "I've dominated you more than once."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh," He looked up. "The Doctor's about to make his choice." He smiled. "Too-da-loo!"

-x-

The Doctor held the doorknob tight in his grip. He sniffed, his hand tensing as his grip tightened.

"_Oh, just open the door already."_

He froze. He frowned. He looked up. He smirked. "You cruel bastard." There was silence. "You cruel, idiotic, bastard!" He let go of the doorknob and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "I should've known it was you. This is something that you would do. How did I not know it was you?"

"_What are you talking about?" _

"You have made a fatal mistake I'm afraid." He soniced the wall, revealing the window once again.

"_What have I… Oh, bollocks." _

The short man appeared behind the Doctor. The Doctor glared at him with an evil smirk. "Hello, _Dream Lord._" He said as if just saying the name 'Dream Lord' disgusted him.

"It appears I've made a mistake. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Ta ta!" He disappeared and the Doctor turned to Clara.

He held up the sonic and pointed at it, before pointing to his head and closing his eyes as if he was sleeping. He nodded to Clara, but she just looked at him in confusion. He changed the settings before blasting the sonic, causing them both to fall asleep.

-x-

"So, he was you? But if he was you then why would he do that?" Clara asked as they stood around the console.

He looked down at the console, averting her gaze. "Who in this universe hates me the most?" He asked bitterly.

Clara thought for a moment, before gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "But he's gone now, eh?" She asked.

He nodded, fiddling with a toggle switch. "I suppose he is." He answered.

There was a long moment of comfortable silence before Clara asked, "Doctor, um, what would you have chosen?"

He looked at her for a few moments, possibly considering answering the question, before looking back down at the console. "Let's go somewhere peaceful, eh? Somewhere we won't have to make choices like that?"

Clara nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, let's do that." The Doctor smiled back before setting the TARDIS on random.

**I gave you something to ponder on there. ;) I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. I'm SO SO SO SO SO Sorry!

I am so sorry that I haven't posted anything new! I was _just _about to complete the next chapter like 5 minutes ago, but of course with my luck my laptop had to freak out and shut down. Then, of course with me being an idiot, I hadn't saved the file even once, so I couldn't recover it. God, I'm just so sorry! I'll try to rewrite the chapter tomorrow, but it's going to be very frustrating trying to remember all that I'd wrote. But I will still try. I again, apologize! Thank you for sticking around!


	9. The Doctor On 221B Baker Street

Artie Maitland looked up from his homework as he heard three consecutive knocks on the front door. He set down his pencil and went to answer it. "Hello?" He called out, but saw no one. He frowned in confusion as he saw a dark blue envelope on the ground right in front of the door. He bent down to pick it up and flipped it over. "One." He read out loud from the outside of the envelope. "What does that mean?"

-x-

The Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS doors and checked their surroundings. "All clear and one-hundred percent safe!" He called back inside, pulling Clara out with him completely.

"21st century London?" She asked with a crinkle of her nose. "Not very adventurous. Or, technically, one-hundred percent safe."

He shrugged and held out his hand. "Okay, about fifty percent safe." She smirked and intertwined their fingers together, giving him a small peck on the lips.

They both turned at the sound of someone yelling, "No! It's not okay! You can't just shoot her plants!" The Doctor and Clara frowned at a dark colored door with '221b' over the doorknocker.

A man with dark curls burst through the door, wrapping a scarf around his neck. "It's not like she needed them! And it was only target practice." The man uttered, a man with blond hair following after him.

"She needs them to have company!" The blond man protested, angrily following the other man as he walked down the street.

"Oh, _must_ you be so simple?" He turned around to look at the other man. "She has _us _for company. Did that never occur to you?" He swiftly turned around and continued walking, the Doctor realized, right towards them.

The rest of their argument was unheard as the Doctor attempted to hide the TARDIS, seeing as someone might find it strange for there to be a police box from the 1960s in 21st century London. As the men neared the taller one with dark hair grew silent, frowning at the box as Clara and The Doctor stood in front of it. "Are you even listening to me?" The man with blond hair asked.

The man with dark curls walked towards the TARDIS and started examining it, completely ignoring the Doctor and Clara. "Why is there a police public call box from the 1960s randomly sitting in the middle of the pavement?" He asked, seemingly to himself.

"Um, excuse me." The Doctor said, clearing his throat.

The man continued to ignore them as the other man walked up and said, "I'm sorry about him."

The Doctor studied them both. "And who are you two?"

"Too blue for it to be a work of art." The man with dark curls said. He rubbed his fingers together before saying, "Seems authentic, but could possibly be a replica." He paused before saying, "You're right, John!"

The blond haired man, now known as John, raised his eyebrows. "I didn't say anything."

"Exactly, but you were _thinking_. You were thinking, 'Why don't we just open it?'."

"No, I wasn't. I was thinking, 'Sherlock is being weird again, and I need to get him away from these people before they call the police'."

"Wait, Sherlock?" The Doctor asked, staring at the two.

"Sherlock what?" Clara asked.

The man with dark curls moved away from the side of the TARDIS and stood in front of them. "I'm Sherlock Holmes. This is Dr. John Watson."

The Doctor and Clara stared at them in disbelief before Clara laughed. "Yeah, right. Very hilarious." Sherlock frowned and looked at John for an answer. The Doctor nudged her and she stopped laughing. "Wait, you're not telling me…" She pulled the Doctor away from them. "You don't really believe them, do you?" She whispered.

He shrugged, a hand running through his hair. "I mean, why would they have a reason to joke? And think about it. Their names are _Sherlock Holmes _and _John Watson, _and they live on _221b Baker Street_! Is there really any question to it?!"

"Uh, yes, there is actually. Considering the fact that _Sherlock Holmes is a work of fiction_!" Clara replied.

The Doctor shook his head. "Clara, Clara, Clara. It's simple. We must've, somehow, traveled to an alternate universe." She was silent as the Doctor's smile grew. "Isn't this exciting?!"

She smirked and nodded. "Okay, yeah, I guess it is. We're meeting _Sherlock Holmes_!" They both jumped up and down for a moment in excitement, before they saw the two men staring at them with frowns on their faces. The Doctor and Clara composed themselves before walking back over to them. Clara held out her hand and said, "I'm Clara, this is the Doctor, and it's _really _exciting to meet you."

"Ugh, you must be fans of John's blog. See, this is why I don't like the blog. We get 'really excited' fan girls." Sherlock groaned, turning back to the TARDIS.

John shook Clara's hand before turning to the Doctor. "So you're a doctor too?" He asked with a smile.

"Um, well, not that kind, but yes, I suppose." The Doctor stuttered, before finally holding out his hand. "It's nice to meet you." He said.

John shook his hand as well and said, "It's nice to meet you too."

The Doctor frowned when he saw Sherlock fiddling with the lock to the TARDIS doors. "Oi!" He said, moving him away. "That's… this is an antique. I wouldn't really want you messing with it."

"An antique?" Sherlock asked with one eyebrow raised.

The Doctor nodded, one hand moving to the back of his head nervously. "Yes, quite so." 'Quite so?' He mouthed to Clara. She shrugged. "Um," He continued. "My grandfather gave it to me, and I didn't have enough room in my flat to put it, so I set it out here."

"You're a horrible liar." Sherlock said with a sigh.

The Doctor opened his mouth to make a retort, but was stopped by Clara's hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't want to open that if I were you." She said, her arm hooking with the Doctors.

He turned to her. "And why is that?" He asked, a small smirk on his lips.

"It's where me and him shag." She said blatantly.

Sherlock's eyebrow quirked up as the Doctor blushed, frowning at her. "Is it really?" Sherlock asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She nodded and said, "Yep. It's our… shagbox. Hmm, actually snogbox sounds better. Yeah, it's our snogbox." The Doctor blushed even more furiously.

Sherlock smiled. "Hmm, snogbox. I like the ring of that." He walked up to her. "I like you." He said.

She smiled back at him. "I'm glad."

John frowned at the two, before coughing and saying, "Sherlock, we should be heading out now. It was nice meeting you two."

Sherlock turned to John and frowned. "Why must we leave? We've just gotten acquainted with these wonderful people."

"Well, we do have to go buy some new plants."

Sherlock sighed and turned back to Clara with a smirk. "It was nice to meet you, Clara is it?" He held out his hand. The Doctor frowned at the two now that he'd stopped blushing.

She shook his hand. "Yes, it is Clara. And it was wonderful to meet you, Sherlock Holmes." He nodded and he and John walked away.

Once John and Sherlock were far enough away from the Doctor and Clara, Sherlock said, "I don't trust them."

-x-

"What's the matter? Aren't we leaving?" Clara asked as the Doctor tapped on the console with a frown on his face, staring off into space.

He turned to her and blinked. "Oh, actually I was just thinking about how this is kind of a once in a lifetime chance. Why would we waste getting the chance to explore an alternate universe where there is a modern day Sherlock Holmes?"

Clara nodded with a smile. "Yeah, you're right. We should stay longer."

The Doctor nodded and started walking towards the doors. "Come along, Po-" He stopped and frowned, his heart jumping into his throat. Clara studied him with a frown. "That was… odd." He said finally. "Um, let's go Clara." He opened doors and they left the TARDIS once again. He glanced down at his arm briefly before swallowing, covering up the small mark that was far too familiar to him.

-x-

"What is in the box?" Sherlock muttered to himself, pacing back and forth across the flat of 221b Baker Street. "They've got to be hiding something in it, something important. Something that is so important that it needs to be locked up inside a phone box from the 1960s. But why a phone box from the _1960s_?"

John looked up from his newspaper and asked, "Why are you still worrying about this? The woman already rather blatantly explained what they use the box for."

"Clara."

"What?"

"The woman, her name was Clara."

John sighed and rolled his eyes. "Right, sorry."

Sherlock continued his pacing. "What would they need that had to be locked away? Drugs, perhaps? They don't look like the kind of people that would distribute that. Money? Is it some kind of large piggy bank?" He ruffled his hair in frustration. "Why don't I understand this?!"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you did leave quite a mess with my pots earlier. Could you come clean it up? I would, but I don't really have the time at the moment. I need to finish getting ready." Mrs. Hudson said as she entered the men's flat.

Sherlock turned to her. "Get ready for what?" He asked as he stopped pacing.

She looked down bashfully. "Well, I'm going out tonight."

"With who?" Sherlock asked. John looked up from his newspaper.

"Oh, just a nice man I met when going to get new pots for my new plants that you two very kindly bought for me. He was so sweet, that man. He seemed older than he looked, oh and he had the best hair! He and his girlfriend were very kind, and they asked me to join them for dinner tonight." She answered.

Sherlock put a hand on the door and asked, "What time are we leaving?"

"Well, he said he'd come by around seven, but I'm not sure if you would be allowed to co-"

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock said as he slowly started edging her out of the flat.

"But the plan-"

"Goodbye, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock said as he closed the door. He turned to John. "Quite peculiar that the Doctor and Clara somehow run into our good friend Mrs. Hudson on the same exact day we happen to stumble upon them." Sherlock said.

John frowned and asked, "How do you know it was the Doctor and Clara?"

"You didn't _listen, _did you? You lot never do. That's the problem." John rolled his eyes. Sherlock continued, "Mrs. Hudson said 'he and his girlfriend', intending that it's not anyone she's looking to get romantically involved with. She also said 'he seemed older than he looked', and tell me I'm not the only one that felt that same way about the Doctor."

John sighed and said, "Fine, what does it matter if it's the Doctor and Clara?"

"It means we have to go and find out what's _really _in the police box." Sherlock said, starting pacing again.

"No." John replied, bringing his newspaper back up to his face.

Sherlock stopped pacing and frowned at him. "What?"

"No." John repeated. "I'm not going."

"Why not?" Sherlock asked. John didn't reply. "Oh, is this about the plants?"

"No! It's not about the plants!" John said as he stood up and threw down his newspaper. "It's about you chasing away Sarah!"

Sherlock said, "Are you still upset about that?"

"You called her mum a hooker!"

"Well, that's because she is one. Did you not see her at that dinner? All the signs declared that she was in fact a prostitute, hiding it from her daughter because she was ashamed."

"Sherlock, you can't just tell someone their mother is a prostitute!"

"Oh, she'll get over it."

"No, she won't!"

"Why does it matter?!"

"Because she matters to me!" An angry silence filled the room as Sherlock looked away. "Why do you hate her so much? What is so wrong with Sarah?"

"I don't hate her." Sherlock replied.

"Then why don't you like her?! What is so wrong with Sarah that you must always drive her away from me?!"

Sherlock turned away from John and grabbed his coat, throwing it on quickly. "I'm going out."

"No, Sherlock, answer me!" John stopped him as he headed to the door. "Answer me, Sherlock!"

"I treated her like that because…" Sherlock shook his head, not looking at John. "She mattered more to you than I did." He answered quietly, before pushing past John.

John frowned at him as he walked past, shaking his head. "But you… what… you said… you didn't…" He chuckled, still shaking his head. He followed Sherlock, muttering, "You bastard."

-x-

Sherlock ran his hands along the side of the TARDIS. "No other entrance than the front two doors." He muttered to himself. He walked around to the front and turned to John. "Do you have you lock pick with you?"

John frowned and asked, "How do you even know I have that?" Sherlock held out his hand. "Fine." John reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his lock picking set, handing it to Sherlock. Sherlock immediately got to work on the lock. John stood watching him, not really sure what to do. "So, um, Sherlock, about Clara."

"I'm trying to work, John."

"Yeah, I was just going to ask, um, do you really like her?"

Sherlock stopped and turned to look at John. "What?" He asked with a frown.

John shrugged. "You know, you were very interested in her earlier."

"Yes, I was interested in her. She's a very interesting person. She hides her feelings well, but not really well at all. If you were studying her while no one else was, then you'd be able to see almost everything she was feeling, how much everything was affecting her. She's also very strong, and brave. She holds up her own. She doesn't trust easily, but she trusts the Doctor the most, which I'm not sure would be much of a good idea for her. Anyway, she loves the Doctor very much, and it's quite obvious if you look hard enough. She's a very interesting person, John, but if you're implying that I have any interest in a romantic relationship with her then you'd be very wrong. Let's just say she's not someone I'd want as an enemy." He turned back to the TARDIS and continued working on the lock.

John looked at him in disbelief. "You got all that from… you knew for only… You are so amazing."

Sherlock smirked to himself, before jumping back. "Ow." He muttered, frowning at the blue box. "It, I think it heated up the lock. It… It burnt me."

"Now that's just impossible." John said.

Sherlock stepped up tentatively, pressing a hand against the door. "John." He muttered, his eyes widening.

"They're coming, Sherlock!" John said, pulling him away from the box.

"John, it's."

"Come on, Sherlock!" He pulled him away and pushed him back into their flat, just quick enough so the Doctor and Clara hadn't seen them.

-x-

The Doctor and Clara walked down the pavement in silence, their hands swinging back and forth between them. "You know, I was kind of disappointed earlier." The Doctor said as they walked.

Clara looked up at him. "By what?"

He shrugged. "Well, I just never expected Sherlock Holmes to be so… I don't know."

"Sexy?" Clara asked with a smirk.

The Doctor chuckled and turned to her. "Oi, I'm the only one you should be calling sexy." He looked down at the pavement. "But I do have to admit, he is pretty sexy."

Clara laughed and the Doctor smiled at her. "So, what were you disappointed by?" She asked.

He shrugged again. "Well, you know how when you read a book, and you can paint out what you think the characters or the places look like in your mind, and that's just how you've always known them. And if a movie comes out for that book, and you go see it and it's not at all like you'd imagined it, then you feel this pang of disappointment. Of course, the producers of the movie could never make the characters and places fit what everyone thought they would look like, because everyone imagines them in their own unique way. So everyone would enter that theater preparing themselves for that inevitable pang of disappointment. And the thing with Sherlock is, I never knew I was going to meet a modern day him today, so I hadn't prepared myself." He looked down at Clara who was smiling at him. "What?" He asked.

"I love you." She said quietly.

He smiled, his heart warming. "I love you too." He replied, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He frowned as he pulled away. "You need to be taller so it's easier to kiss you properly on the lips."

"Tell me about it." She muttered, looking away and frowning as they came upon the address that Mrs. Hudson had given them. "Isn't this where Sherlock and John live?"

The Doctor frowned at the door and then nodded. "Oh yeah, how could we forget about Mrs. Hudson? Remember, the landlady." He said as he looked down at Clara. "This universe really does have it all."

Clara nodded and knocked on the door. She smiled as Mrs. Hudson answered the door. "Oh, hello Clara. Hello, Doctor. If you wouldn't mind, my friends Sherlock Holmes and John Watson wished to come along."

She opened the doors to reveal the two men. "Yes, we've met. They'll be fine with it." Sherlock said, exiting the flat and calling a cab. He turned to the group. "Shall we get going?"

-x-

"So, about the box." Sherlock said over his empty plate.

John shook his head and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Sherlock, don't start this again. We've just finished eating."

"What box?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

Sherlock ignored them both and said, "There's something quite peculiar about that box, something that gave me quite the pause earlier today." He studied the Doctor and Clara. "It appears to be sentient."

John frowned. "Sherlock, you know that's absurd."

The Doctor grabbed Clara hand and stood up. "We have to leave, now. We have to… we have to go use the box." He said quickly, making a swift exit. "It was nice having dinner with you!" He called back.

Sherlock stood up and pulled on his coat. "Come along, John. We're following them."

"Why? You heard them. They're going to 'use the box'." John said with a smirk.

"I still don't know what box you're talking about." Mrs. Hudson said.

Sherlock wrapped his scarf around his neck and said, "Fine, but I'm following them. Thank you for the food Mrs. Hudson." He quickly left, his coat swaying behind him.

-x-

"We have to go, Clara. We can't let _Sherlock Holmes_ find out about the TARDIS!" The Doctor said, pacing around the TARDIS console.

"But what about all you said? Why would we waste this opportunity?" Clara protested.

The Doctor was about to respond when he heard a knocking on the TARDIS doors. He mouthed 'what do we do?' to Clara and she shrugged. He walked up to the doors and pressed his ear against them.

He heard a muffled John saying, "Sherlock! You can't just knock on the doors! You know what they're doing in there!"

"No, I don't, and neither do you." Sherlock responded. He knocked again.

Clara joined the Doctor. "Occupied?" The Doctor called out. He nearly fell as the TARDIS doors suddenly opened, pushing his and Clara into the TARDIS console room.

"That's why. You have to push _in_." Sherlock said as he entered.

John frowned and said, "But the sign says pull out to open." He grew silent as he stepped into the console room. "What the hell?" He breathed.

Sherlock walked up to the console, making no sound. The Doctor and Clara studied him warily. "Not what I expected." Sherlock finally muttered.

"But it's… it's bigger on the… what the hell." John stuttered.

"John, please don't speak unless you're going to make complete sentences." Sherlock said, flipping a control on the console.

The Doctor ran up to him and said, "No! Don't press anything! And why are you not surprised?"

"Surprised? Well, I am slightly surprised. Out of all the things I thought would be in here, another dimension was not one of them." He replied. "So what does this thing do? Actually, there's a particle accelerator, and it is in fact sentient, hmm, that right there is a time rotor. Time machine, probably. Hmm, interesting. Also a space ship, judging from those controls that allow you to set coordinates. So, a time machine _and _space ship. This is very advanced technology, and judging from the symbols up there it's not human." He turned to the Doctor. "So, what are you two? You look human enough to me, disproving the stereotypical green alien." The Doctor and Clara stared at him blankly. "Well? What are you?" He asked.

"I've had a revelation of why I'm so attracted to you, Doctor." Clara said, still staring at Sherlock.

The Doctor swallowed. "Yeah? And what is that?"

"Smart is so damn sexy." She replied. Sherlock smirked. She turned to the Doctor. "So, should we tell him? He's guessed about half of it."

"Not guessed, observed." Sherlock corrected her.

The Doctor swallowed again before stepping toward Sherlock. He put two fingers on each of Sherlock's temples, closing his eyes. He could hear Sherlock gasping. After a moment of stunned silence he opened his eyes and stepped back.

"Wow." Was all Sherlock could muster.

John frowned and said, "What? What did you do to him?"

Sherlock remained silent, just staring at the Doctor and Clara. The silence was broken by a cellphone ringing. Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Yes?" He answered quietly. He rubbed his eyes before nodding. "Okay, okay, right. Yeah, um, I'll be right there." He cleared his throat his he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "We have a case, John." He said.

John looked at him in disbelief. "Don't you think this is slightly more important?" John asked. Sherlock was already leaving the TARDIS. "Sherlock! What happened?!"

The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. "I did something that may have just broken the world's best detective." He said, his eyes worried.

"You're coming with us." John said coldly.

Clara frowned. "What?" She asked.

"You're coming with us." He repeated. "You're going to fix him." He walked out without another word.

The Doctor turned to Clara. "We have to." He said. She nodded and they followed the great Sherlock Holmes and his sidekick Dr. John Watson.

-x-

"What do we have?" Sherlock asked as he neared Detective Lestrade.

"Well, we have a man that was seemingly electrocuted to death. Who're these people?" Lestrade asked.

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and said, "Consulting detectives Smith and Oswald." Lestrade nodded and let the Doctor and Clara pass.

"I was under the understanding that there was only one consulting detective in this world, Sherlock." Lestrade said with a chuckle.

Sherlock didn't answer as he studied the body. "He's also fallen from somewhere high." He looked up and studied the open window three floors from the roof of the building they were now standing next to. He entered the building.

The Doctor bent down and studied the body himself. "Oh no." He muttered quietly to himself, before running after Sherlock.

Clara and John followed quickly behind them as Lestrade frowned in confusion.

As they reached the apartment of the man who'd just recently died the Doctor said, "Sherlock, I don't think we need to work on this case any longer."

Sherlock nodded and said, "You're right. It's obvious. He shocked himself when he was plugging in his toaster, right there, because he hadn't noticed the plug being damp, and the power of the shock made him fall out the window, which he'd opened to let in some air, not even thinking about the fact that the plug is right under the window."

The Doctor frowned at him, before saying, "You like this." Sherlock frowned at him. "You _enjoy _this. You…" He shook his head. "You get off of the death of others." He took a step toward Sherlock. "You get excited when you find out someone has died, because you think it's so _fun _to do this."

"What are you trying to say Doctor?" Sherlock asked coldly.

"I'm saying that you are _sick_. You are a disappointment." He turned away, walking to the door of the apartment. "Come on, let's leave this disgusting 'detective'."

"At least I don't take young human beings along for an adventure just for my own enjoyment, all the while knowing that they are going to die a painful, and horrible death, rather than a peaceful, slightly less depressing one. Maybe, _Doctor,_ you should think before you make such accusations." Sherlock retorted.

The Doctor spun around and glared at him. "Is that what you think? Do you think I _enjoy _seeing people I love die?! Do you think I get _enjoyment _out of the fact that everyone I've ever cared about dies because of me?!"

Sherlock glared back at him. "I think that maybe a lot less people would die if you just left the human race alone."

The Doctor scoffed at that. "Do you know how many times I've saved all of your sorry arses?! Do you have any _idea _how many times I've stopped the human race from being completely wiped out?! That's what I find enjoyment in, _saving _people. I don't get my enjoyment from working around dead people all day." He turned and attempted to pull Clara with him out the door. She frowned and pulled out of his grip. "What are you doing?" He asked, irritated.

"Maybe I just want a break from saving our 'sorry arses' for today." She said as she crossed her arms.

The Doctor sighed and said, "I didn't mean it like that, Clara."

"Well, it sounded to me like you think you're so superior to the human race. Like you're so much better than us. So I think I'll just stay here for a while. I'm not going to be hanging around with someone who thinks he's better than everyone else, thank you very much." She replied.

The Doctor groaned in frustration as he stormed out of the room. John frowned and said, "So, what the hell is going on?"

Clara sighed and thought for a moment. "Okay, I'm going to try something, and it may or may not work." She walked up to John and placed two fingers on each of his temples. She closed her eyes, immediately grinding her teeth together in pain. John gasped as he closed his eyes too. As she pulled away she grimaced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Sherlock asked, resting his hands on her shoulders.

She nodded and rubbed her head, hoping the searing pain that was now pounding inside of her skull would go away soon. John blinked for a few moments before running up to Clara, rubbing her temples. "Oh, my god. You're only half of a Time Lady. You should know better than to do that." He said, helping her sit down in a nearby chair. "Here, stop fidgeting. The pain will die down in a few moments, you just need to calm down." She nodded and followed his orders as he massaged her temples. "If only that Doctor would've stayed here he would've stopped you."

"Yeah, I don't know why, but he's been quite a prick lately." Clara said.

John chuckled as Sherlock watched her nervously. John suddenly stopped massaging her temples and was staring off at something outside of the window. After a moment he turned away and continued massaging her temples. "John, what were you looking at? You were staring at something, what was it?" Sherlock asked.

John frowned at him and said, "I wasn't looking at anything. What are you talking about?"

Sherlock looked out the window and said nothing. "I think I'm okay now." Clara said, standing up.

"Okay, just take it easy." John said.

Sherlock started heading for the door as he said, "We should get going."

-x-

The Doctor gulped down his drink and sighed. "Do you know Sherlock Holmes?" He asked the bartender.

"Oh yeah, that guy's a freak." He immediately replied, filling up the Doctor's glass.

The Doctor frowned and asked, "Really?"

The man nodded and said, "Everyone around here knows that. I could almost feel bad for the guy, if he wasn't such a weirdo."

"Why would you feel bad for him?" The Doctor asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, because he gets bashed every day because of it. Yeah, there are some people that ask for his help, but not many. Some people even think he might kill people himself just so he can solve the mysteries. And they don't keep quiet about it. Man, that guy gets yelled at by old ladies in the street."

The Doctor swallowed and nodded. "Oh." He said.

"Another bar? Really?" He turned his head at the familiar voice. Clara stood behind him with her arms crossed. "Do you not remember what happened last time?" She asked.

He smirked and said, "Yeah, if I remember correctly we had sex."

She hit him on the shoulder and said, "Shut up. Come on, Sherlock needs our help."

"For what?" He asked.

She ignored his question and pulled him along with her, meeting Sherlock and John outside. "Okay, so here's the plan. Clara and I will go meet Molly to ask if we can see that body again. You and John will stay here." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, I just wanted to say…"

"There's no time. You and John stay here." He said, walking quickly past them.

The Doctor frowned down at John and asked, "So what's going on?"

John shrugged. "I really have no idea." There was an awkward amount of silence before John asked, "So you're an alien, huh?"

The Doctor nodded before his eyes went wide. "The TARDIS!" He yelled, running off towards his ship, leaving John there alone.

-x-

"You bastard!" Sherlock yelled, storming into the TARDIS. The Doctor called out in surprise as Sherlock had him by the collar, pushed against the console.

"Watch out for the bowtie!" He said, struggling against Sherlock's strength.

"I could kill you!" Sherlock yelled. Clara tried to pull him away but he shrugged her off. Just now did the Doctor notice that Sherlock's eyes were red. "How could you do that?! I gave you clear instructions, but you just had to disobey them!"

The Doctor frowned and said, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sherlock threw the Doctor down, glaring at him. "This is _your_ fault! If you hadn't gone and cared so much about this stupid box of yours, John might still be alive!"

The Doctor swallowed. "I didn't know-"

"I said to stay with him! I told you to bloody stay with him!"

"I didn't know what was going on!"

"You should've listened to me!"

Clara stepped in between the two, helping the Doctor up. "Sherlock," She said softly. "We don't even know if he's dead."

"We shouldn't even have to worry about that, but of course _he _had to go and screw everything up!" Sherlock yelled.

The Doctor backed away, raising his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

Sherlock's phone rang and he answered it immediately. "Hello?" He asked angrily.

John's voice came over the other end. "I know you're angry at the Doctor," He said, his voice shaking. "But he's not the one to blame. You can find you're precious John where the…" He swallowed. "Where the darkness conceals the lies." Then he hung up.

"He's alive." Sherlock said. Everyone let out a breath of relief. "But he's been captured, and someone has him hidden. We need to find him. They said we can find him where the darkness conceals the lies."

"An alley!" Clara said immediately.

Sherlock shook his head and said, "There are too many of those, it would take too long to find him."

"Where darkness conceals the lies." The Doctor muttered to himself. He looked up and said, "There's a room in the TARDIS that would fill that exact description."

Clara's eyes widened. "No." She said. He looked at her sympathetically. "We're not going in there." She said, taking a step backwards. "You said we'd never have to go in there again."

"Anyway, how would this person know about your ship, and how would they be able to sneak past you. It wouldn't be possible. It has to be somewhere in London." Sherlock said, stepping out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor and Clara followed. "How about a bar?" Clara asked.

"That would make sense, to hide him where we'd never look. Where he last was." He hailed a cab and opened the door for them. "I swear, if we don't find him I am going to kill you, Doctor."

-x-

"He wasn't in the bar, he wasn't in any alleyways, he wasn't anywhere we've looked so far!" Sherlock said angrily, pacing the flat of 221b Baker Street.

"There is only one place that we haven't looked." The Doctor said, and Clara swallowed hard.

"Hello?" Sherlock asked as he answered his phone.

John's shaky voice came over the phone again. "You've got twenty minutes, my friend, or we'll leave him here to be forever tormented. Oh, and by the way, he's alone."

Sherlock turned to the Doctor. "Take me to that room in your ship."

Clara started frantically shaking her head. "No. I won't go. I'll never go back there. I can't."

Sherlock put a hand on her cheek, leaning down so his face was level with hers. "Clara, don't worry. You won't have to go. Only I and the Doctor will. I promise, it'll be okay." She nodded and he turned to the Doctor. "Let's go."

-x-

"_You're sister loves you."_

"_You'll die peacefully." _

"_You're memories from the army will disappear." _

"_You won't die alone." _

"Shut up!" John shouted. He knew they were all lies. This was the room of concealed lies, after all. He breathed in and out, trying not to let the darkness frighten him.

"_Everything will be okay."_

The cruel voice never stopped. The words were whispered around him. Sometimes in front of him, other times behind him. But he couldn't see anything. He didn't know if he was alone, or surrounded. He didn't know where he was, and he didn't know if anyone would come for him. To be honest, John had never been more frightened in all his life, and the terrifying thing was that he didn't even know why.

"_Clara is coming for you." _

His breathing grew rapid. He didn't want to be left here forever. His phone stopped working after the second time he called Sherlock, and even if it did the light wouldn't work on it. He was in complete darkness. "Help me!" He screamed out into the emptiness.

"John?" He heard.

"Sherlock?!" He called out. He heard the rustling of moving feet, and then the ropes that tied him to his chair were being untied. Then he was being held.

"John." He heard Sherlock breath into his shoulder.

John smiled, hugging Sherlock tight, hoping this wasn't some new illusion. "Hurry, we must go." He heard another voice say.

He felt Sherlock let go of him and pull him out of the room. He blinked a few times as a sudden light stung his eyes. He saw the Doctor and Sherlock staring at him, and he realized he was in the Doctor's ship. "Sherlock." He said. "What happened?"

"We don't know." Sherlock replied. "But we're going home now."

-x-

"Goodbye, Doctor." Sherlock said, nodding towards the man as he opened the doors to the TARDIS.

"Goodbye, Sherlock." The Doctor replied.

Clara shook Sherlock's hand and gave John a hug. "Goodbye you two. Try not to get into any more trouble."

"We'll try." John replied. "Have a safe trip."

They nodded and the Doctor and Clara stepped into the TARDIS. "We just met Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." Clara said as she and the Doctor walked up to the console.

The Doctor smiled and nodded. "Yes, we did. And, god, was it exhausting. Should we go take a nap?"

Clara nodded as she took the Doctor's hand. "I feel like I haven't slept in ages."

The Doctor nodded his agreement. They entered their bedroom and crashed onto their bed, the Doctor immediately pulling Clara to him. "Goodnight." The Doctor whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight." She said, closing her eyes. "I love you, Doctor."

"Quite so." He replied.

She giggled. "Quite so?"

"Yep." He said with a low chuckle, and a kiss to the side of her head. "I love you too."

**Okay, so this is kind of long, and there's a hint of Johnlock, if you squint. But I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review if you like it!**


	10. A Party Panic

Clara pressed the answer button on her phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked, leaning against the console.

"Clara!" Angie said over the phone. "Oh, thank god. You need to come home right now!"

Clara frowned and immediately tensed, standing up straight. "Why? What's the problem?"

"Okay, so um, Dad's kind of on a business trip, and well, I might have thrown just a _small _party. Anyway, well, the thing is… I can't find Artie." Angie replied.

Clara sighed and nodded. "Okay, fine. Um, what day and time is it?"

"Hold on a second," Angie said. Clara could hear a slightly muffled Angie calling, "Oi! That's a sink! Not a toilet!" Clara grimaced. "It's March sixth, about ten-thirty." She finally said.

Clara blinked for a moment, her brow knitting. "Really? March sixth?" Angie didn't reply. Clara nodded after a moment and swallowed. "Oh, well, okay. We'll be right there." She hung up and turned to the Doctor.

"What is it?" He asked.

She breathed out before saying, "Um, nothing. Just Angie being a normal teenager. Could you take us to the Maitland's, March sixth, ten-thirty at night?"

The Doctor nodded and set the TARDIS for their destination. They gripped on to the console as the machine did its usual moving about. Clara sighed as they finally landed, and walked up to the doors, the Doctor next to her. They exited the TARDIS to see Angie standing outside of the house, phone in hand, looking around nervously. Once she saw them she ran up. "Oh, thank god. Could you please help me find Artie? And also, could you please not tell my dad about this?" She begged.

The Doctor sniffed and said, "Angie, have you been drinking alcohol?" She immediately shook her head and closed her mouth.

"Angie! You're underage!" Clara bellowed.

Angie rolled her eyes and said, "It was one beer! Don't get your knickers in a twist! Now, we have more important matters at hand. We need to find Artie!" She turned to the house that had pop music spilling out of the windows.

Clara sighed and asked, "Where did you see him last?"

"Um, with my friend Cheri." She said, turning back to Clara. "Cheri was talking to him about like, books or something. I don't know!"

"Wait, where is your new nanny?!" The Doctor asked, his brow furrowing.

"Oh, I think Nina's out getting pizza." Angie said with a gulp. "Oh yeah, I know you and Nina aren't really in good terms, Clara, but she's kind of our new nanny."

Clara shook her head and started heading for the house. "This is such a mess… teenagers everywhere… underage drinking!" She muttered to herself as she stepped into the house, pushing past the groups of kids dancing. She sighed after getting pushed back to the door by all of the moving. She turned to the Doctor and said, "Do you have any way of getting all of these kids out of here?!" She yelled over the music.

He swallowed and looked around. "Um, if you could all please leave in an orderly fashion!" He yelled. No one listened. "You all need to leave!" Still no one paid any attention to him. He frowned and pushed to the crowd, finding the source of the music. He turned it off and yelled, "Okay! Now you need to leave!" He was again ignored as someone turned the music back on. He frowned and climbed onto the nearest table, standing up. "I… AM… TAAAALKII—WOOOAAH!" He yelled as he was pulled off of the table. "Put me down!" He yelled as the crowd lifted him up. "I demand you to put me down!"

Angie giggled and Clara glared at her. She stopped and looked away. Clara sighed and pushed through the crowd, eventually making it up the stairs. She was glad that not many people were on the upper level, and she started searching the rooms for Artie. She found him in the bathroom, trying to fix his hair. "Artie! Angie's been looking for you!" She said as she opened the door.

He didn't look away from the bathroom mirror as he said, "What if she doesn't like my hair? It's all curly! Do girls like curly hair? What if it's too dark? Oh my god, I haven't even thought about my clothes! What if she doesn't like my clothes?!" He frantically started adjusting his shirt.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cheri!" He said, turning to Clara. "I think she likes me, but I'm not sure. Oh god, my hair looks ridiculous, doesn't it?" He turned back to the mirror.

Clara smirked and walked up to him. "How old are you now, Artie?"

"Fifteen." He replied, adjusting his shirt collar.

"And this is the first girl who's ever liked you?" She asked disbelievingly, fixing his hair.

"Well, it's the first girl that's ever liked me that I've liked back." He said, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Also, I'm more used to liking girls that don't like me back."

Clara chuckled and adjusted his shirt collar. "Well, I think she'll love you. You look very handsome."

He turned to her. "Do I really?" He asked.

She nodded and said, "Yep, and you've got a deep manly voice now! Blimey, how long has it been since I've last visited you?"

He shrugged and said, "Not really that long. The deep voice is relatively new." She smiled at him. He smiled back and stepped out of the bathroom. "Wish me luck!" He said.

"Good luck." She said, and he started walking back to the stairs. When she was sure that he couldn't hear her anymore she let her eyes water. "His first ever girlfriend." She said, swallowing hard. "And I nearly missed it." She turned back to the bathroom, spotting the aftershave that now sat atop the counter, along with a bag for Angie's make-up. A water smile crossed her face as she picked up the aftershave. "I missed this," she set it down and picked up the bag of make-up. "And this." She set it down and wiped her eyes. "And I missed yesterday." She sniffed and shook her head. "How could I have missed yesterday?"

"Clara?" She heard Angie ask quietly.

She turned and saw Angie tentatively sticking her head into the bathroom. She wiped her eyes and said, "Um, I found Artie."

Angie nodded and asked, "You okay?"

She studied Angie's face before looking down and shaking her head just enough for Angie to notice. She didn't look up as Angie opened the door completely and stepped in, pulling Clara into a hug. She cried into Angie's shoulder for a moment before pulling away and shaking her head. "I'm ruining your top." She said.

Angie smirked before saying, "It's fine. I don't like this shirt anyway." Clara nodded, looking down again. "So, what's this about, then?"

"It's just, I'm missing out on so much." She answered, sniffling. "You're wearing make-up, Artie's shaving…" She looked up. "I missed you guys growing up. You're not little Angie and Artie anymore. The Artie and Angie that tried to get me and the Doctor together, the Artie and Angie that needed someone to watch over them twenty-four seven." She swallowed. "What has it been, two years?"

Angie nodded. "Just about." Clara wiped away the fresh tears that were spilling over. "Hey, it's okay. We don't blame you for it or anything. You and the Doctor have your own lives now. That's fine." Her own eyes were starting to water now. "And sure, we miss you, a lot actually. But we know that you had to move on. Didn't you guys get married or something?"

Clara chuckled and shook her head. "No, actually. We decided not to."

"Oh…" Angie said with a nod. "But, don't worry about us. We'll be okay."

Clara nodded and pulled Angie into a tight hug. "I love you guys, you know that right?" She asked.

Angie said, "Yeah. We love you too." When they pulled away Clara used a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"So, do you still want me and the Doctor to shut down the party?"

"Nah, I think its okay." Angie said with a smile.

Clara nodded and laughed. "Yeah. Just no more beer for you, okay?" Angie nodded. "Good. Now, I and the Doctor need to be going. I need to ask him to take me somewhere."

Angie scrunched up her nose and said, "Ew, too much information."

Clara laughed and said, "No, it's not that. It's about yesterday."

Angie thought for a moment before saying, "Oh right. Sorry."

Clara shook her head and started heading for the stairs. As she reached the living room she looked around for the Doctor. She found him trying to gently push away a woman that had her arms wrapped around his neck. She frowned and pulled the person away from him, her eyes going wide when she saw that it was someone she was quite familiar with. "Nina?!" She asked.

An obviously very drunk Nina said, "Oh, hey there beautiful. Might I say, you look very sexy tonight." She wrapped her arms around Clara's neck and said, "Yeah, a lot sexier than that guy in the coat. He was only little bit sexy, not lot like you." She giggled. "Hey, I feel like I've been 'ere before. Do I know you? Don't matter." She pressed her lips to Clara's, pulling away and laughing. "Yeah, I definitely know you. Are you that one person I dated a loooo-" She stopped to press another kiss to Clara's lips. "Oooooooong time ago?" She finished.

Clara shook her head and pushed Nina away. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him with her through the crowd and out of the house. Once they were outside the door the Doctor said, "Clara, I swear we didn't do anything!"

"I know you didn't do anything, Chin. Calm down. Come on, I need you to take me to yesterday."

The Doctor nodded and turned toward the TARDIS. He frowned and yelled, "Hey! Get away from her!" He ran up and shooed the small group of teenagers that were spray painting something onto the side of the TARDIS. As he pulled Clara into the TARDIS he didn't even notice what they had been spray painting onto it.

_Bad Wolf_

-x-

Clara knelt down in front of her mother's grave, her _101 Places To See _book clutched to her chest. The Doctor stood behind her. Silent tears fell down her face as she said, "Hey, Mum. I know that I haven't been visiting a lot, but I've been really busy." She paused, as if she were waiting for her mum to reply. "I'm half Time Lady now. Isn't that cool? I'm half alien." She said with a shaky chuckle. She looked down, closing her eyes. "I really miss you, and I hope you're doing alright. I love you."

The Doctor knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her back, pulling her towards him. She cried into his shoulder for a long while after that. The Doctor kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly. He turned toward the grave and set his hand on the top of it. "Thank you." He whispered, before pulling Clara up and leading her back to the TARDIS.


	11. I Found This

The Doctor stopped in his tracks, pulling Clara to a stop with him. She frowned at him, the tears not even yet dry on her cheeks. He turned and ran back to her Mother's grave, picking up something from the top of it. He turned back to Clara, holding it up and swallowing. She walked up and inspected it, her eyes going wide when she realized what it was.

-x-

Clara and the Doctor stepped up to Dave Oswald's house, the Doctor antsy after his most recent visit with Clara's father. He knocked on the door and took a step back, Clara eyeing him suspiciously. He looked away, swallowing when he heard the doorknob turn. Dave Oswald came out with a frown, but when he saw Clara his face lit up. He squeezed her into a hug, and she chuckled into his shoulder. He eventually let her go and said, "I was beginning to worry something bad had happened."

She shook her head with a smile and said, "Nope. We… need to talk to you about something."

The Doctor swallowed again as Dave turned towards him, a curious look on his face. "What about?" Clara's father asked.

"Um, could we come in first?" She asked. Dave nodded and stepped out of the way, allowing them to enter. The Doctor followed Clara into the living room and sat down next to her, making sure he was as far away from her father as he could be on the average sized couch. "Okay, so…" She breathed in before looking over to her father who was now sat opposite them on a black leather recliner. "I went to see Mum, a couple of days ago."

Dave's eyes immediately went from scrutinizing the Doctor to studying Clara. He sat up a little straighter as he asked, "And?"

Clara sighed and looked down, fiddling with her mother's ring on her left hand, before pulling off another that was right next to it. "I found this." She said, her voice slightly shaky.

Dave swallowed as he looked at the familiar ring in her hand, _his _ring. "I suppose you would." He replied.

Clara watched him, waiting for another answer. He didn't say anything else. The Doctor set a hand on her shoulder; he could already sense her anger preparing to take over. She shrugged him off and held up the ring again. "_Why _was it there?" She asked, her eyes stern.

"I… left it there. Right on top of the grave, where you most likely found it." He breathed in deeply. "If you were the one who found it."

The Doctor weakly raised his hand. "I'm the one who actually found it." He lowered his hand as Clara gave him a cold glare.

She turned back to her father and repeated, "Yes, but _why was it there_?"

Dave sighed and sat forward, his hands sitting on his knees, the place on his left hand where the ring Clara was now holding completely bare. "Clara, this isn't going to be easy to say…" He closed his eyes. "I've moved on… from your mother. Don't get me wrong, she was perfect, she was and always will be the love of my life, but I can't just stop living because she's stopped living."

Clara shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut before opening them again, her eyes watering. "How long?" She asked. He didn't answer. _"How long?" _

"Two years." He answered.

Clara stood up, glaring down at him. "And you didn't feel like you should probably tell me about this?!"

The Doctor stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Clara," He said quietly. She turned to glare at him again and he sat back down, glancing around nervously.

"I didn't have much time." Dave said, scratching the back of his head.

"You had _two bloody years!_"

"I was busy!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you were!"

"Clara!"

"What do you expect from me?! I just found out that my father has been dating some random woman for the past _two years_, and he probably wouldn't have ever told me if I hadn't found his bloody _wedding ring _at _my mother's grave!_"

Dave stood up as he yelled, "What do _you_ expect from _me_?! What, I can't move on?! Is it so bad that I want to stop living by myself?! Is it so bad that I want my life to continue?! At least I'm doing better than you did when you lost that bloody girlfriend of yours when you were an arrogant teenager!"

"Stop trying to change the subject! And was that really called for?!" Clara yelled, the tears nearly falling. The Doctor stood up with a frown, stepping in between Clara and her father.

"And you!" Dave said, pointing at the Doctor. "You take my daughter away from me! You turn her into some kind of monster! You make it so I rarely ever see her, constantly plagued with the thought of whether or not she's still alive! You have no _idea _what you have put me through! And sure, I would do something about it, but if I did Clara would eternally hate me, because for some crazy reason she loves you, and for some crazy reason I _let _her!"

The Doctor's fists clenched and Clara pulled him away, seeing the way his eyes darkened. "Is that what this is about?" She asked.

Dave sighed, staring at them both before dropping his head. He swallowed and looked back up at Clara, his eyes watering as he said, "Do you think I haven't noticed the bump?"

The Doctor frowned as Clara gasped and turned away, making sure not to meet the Doctor's eyes. He shook his head and asked, "Bump? What are you talking about?"

Dave glared at him and said, "Stop acting like you don't-" His eyes narrowed as he saw the quick and subtle shake of Clara's head. He chuckled bitterly as he said, "She hasn't told you? She hasn't bloody told you? And you're getting angry at _me _for keeping secrets!"

"These are two _very _different things!" She replied.

Dave crossed his arms. "Are they? Are they really? Because I'm pretty sure hiding the fact that you're pregnant is a pretty big deal!"

The Doctor gasped and turned to Clara, eyes wide. "What?" He asked in a croak. She averted her eyes. "Clara?"

She sighed and grabbed his hand, leading them back to the door to her father's house. "We need to talk about this somewhere private." She turned to her father as she opened the door. "Have fun screwing Mum's replacement!" She called, before slamming the door behind her.

-x-

"So…" The Doctor trailed off, not sure what to say. "How long have you been… you know."

Clara sighed and said, "I'm pretty sure I'm about four months in."

The Doctor nodded, swallowing before asking, "Is it mine?"

She looked up at him where she stood by the console. "Of course it's yours." She said, frowning in shock. "Why would you think it wouldn't be?"

He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know, people always have their doubts." Clara nodded and looked away again. "So… why didn't you tell me?" He asked, looking down at her.

She took a moment before answering, "Because… because…" She started walking around the TARDIS. "I don't know! I love all of this traveling, and of course if you'd known I was pregnant you would've kept me hidden away in the TARDIS. And… to be honest, I'm scared."

"Why?" He asked, moving his hand to hold hers.

She squeezed his hand as she said, "Well, what if it has some weird side effects. You're a Time Lord, I'm part Time Lady. I mean, is it going to be full Time Lord, or something else."

He brought his hand up to her cheek. "Clara, I can assure you, that whoever our child comes to be, it will never be a _thing_ or an _it._"

"Doctor, I got called a monster by my own father…" She muttered.

He kissed her on the forehead, his mouth lingering there as he thought of how to resolve this. When he pulled away he said, "Well, you're father's wrong. I may be a monster, beans may be monsters, but _you _are definitely not a monster. And neither is whoever is in that stomach of yours." He laid one of his hands flat against her stomach, a warm smile gracing his features. "We made that." He mumbled.

She smiled too, reaching up to kiss him on the lips. She pulled away and frowned, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry about not telling you." The Doctor sighed. "I should have told you."

He shook his head. "Clara, it's fine."

"No, it's not." She looked up at him. "I let you put me through all of that danger. I let you put _us _through all of that danger. I wasn't even thinking about the fact that I'm carrying for more than one now. I was only thinking about myself, and I shouldn't have done that."

He sighed again, pulling her in to a hug. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied, squeezing him tight. She pulled away, looking into his eyes and asking, "But how the hell is a baby supposed to survive on the TARDIS?"


	12. Preparations and Surprise Visitors

The Doctor rolled up his sleeves, having already discarded his coat, and looked at the wall in front of him. "So, blue or pink?" He asked himself. He shook his head and said, "No, neither. How about…" He picked up one of the buckets of paint in front of him. "How about dark blue, with stars and constellations scattered across it, spreading from wall to wall?" He smiled and pulled out a paint brush. "Yes, that would be perfect," He muttered to himself as he started painting. "The most perfect bedroom for the most perfect daughter."

-x-

Nina frowned as she opened her mailbox. She pulled out a blue envelope and sighed. "More crap advertisements," She muttered to herself, flipping the envelope over. "Hm. Never had one that said '2' on it before." She shrugged and started heading back to her flat, tearing the package open. She stopped dead in her tracks, frowning, before dropping the envelope. "Oh my god."

-x-

Clara poked her head into what she guessed was supposed to be the baby's room. She smiled at the sight before her. The Doctor was standing on a ladder, dark blue paint covering his waist coat and trousers, painting stars on the ceiling. She walked into the room and looked around her, gaping at the wonderfully painted walls. "This is amazing, Doctor," She said.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Is it really?" He asked. She nodded back up at him. He smiled widely down at her before turning back to the ceiling. "All I have to do is finish painting these stars and then I can start figuring out what to put in here." He dipped his brush into the bucket of paint in his left hand before looking back up, painting on the stars with a grace Clara rarely saw. They weren't yellow, like anyone would guess they'd be, but they were a lighter blue, almost white. It looked like actual stars dotted the walls and ceiling. Clara watched as he worked, a handsome look of concentration gracing his features.

She walked over to one of the walls and studied it. "How come you never told me you were this good at art?" She asked with a chuckle.

He chuckled along with her and said, "I always just assumed you knew I was great at everything."

She turned to him and smirked. "And what made you think I'd assume that?"

He shrugged and said, "I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm great at everything." Clara shook her head and giggled, watching as he adjusting the bucket of paint he was still holding, before his eyes went wide and he lost his balance. She laughed as he fell down, light blue paint covering his face.

"Yeah, you're great at everything." She said, walking over to him. He wiped the paint away from his closed eyes and sighed.

"It's going to take hours to get this paint out of my hair." He muttered. Clara helped him up and laughed. "Stop laughing!" He said, flicking some paint at her.

She gasped as the paint splattered across her face. She picked up the bucket of dark blue paint that was nearest to her and picked up the brush that was lying in it. She flicked it at him, and he brought his hands up to block the splotches of blue paint that were propelled towards him. He glared at her and wiped a long stripe of paint off of his face, throwing it at her. "Not my dress!" She yelled, flicking more paint at him.

He laughed as she readied the whole bucket to be thrown. "You wouldn't!" He said.

She smiled and nodded, "I would!"

He ran away as she started chasing him, throwing back small blotches of paint, hoping he didn't hit any of the walls. She eventually got tired and stopped, sitting down and laughing. "What are we doing?" She asked.

He sat down next to her and laughed. "I don't know." He muttered.

She set her head on his shoulder, not caring that her hair was going to get ruined. "We are so insane. How is this baby ever going to survive with us as parents?"

"She'll live through it." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at him and smirked. "You've got something on your lip." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. "I think you've got something on yours too."

"Really?" He nodded. She smiled and moved closer to him. "How about we help each other out then?"

"Hmm. How about we do that?" They closed the gap between them, the Doctor laughing when they pulled away from each other and Clara had light blue paint on her lips. She laughed along with him, lying back against the floor. "This girl is never going to be able to stand us if we're going to be like that all the time."

Clara shrugged. "We just won't do it in front of her." She chuckled as he nodded. "We're having a baby." She muttered to herself.

He lied down next to her, his hands behind his head. "Yep, a mini Clara."

"I bet she'll be more like you." Clara said.

He shrugged. "Maybe she'll be a mix of both. My cleverness and your beautifulness." '

"Beautifulness? Is that even a word?"

"It is now."

Clara laughed and looked up at the painted stars. She sighed contentedly, setting a hand on her stomach. "Your cleverness and my beautifulness." She smiled.

-x-

Nina knocked on the Doctor and Clara's flat door frantically. She sighed and stepped back, looking around helplessly. She brought the small postcard like letter to her face once again and nervously chewed on her nails. "This is going to tear Clara up," She muttered to herself, shaking her head. She knocked on the door a little harder this time. She sighed and turned around, resting her back on the door. She slid down, letting her head rest on the door. "Clara, where are you?"

-x-

"Stop it!"

"No! I think you look good in a bowtie."

"Doctor, get that monstrosity away from me!" Clara playfully pushed the Doctor away from her, pulling the bowtie off of her neck.

He laughed and took the bowtie away from her. "Be careful, it's silk." He muttered, putting it away in its designated box. "Hmm, let's try this red one. Red's your favorite color, right?"

Clara shook her head and frowned at the assortment of bowties. "Have you even worn all of these?" She asked skeptically.

"Oh yeah, definitely," He said with a nod. "This one," He pointed to a white one. "I wore on the Ponds' wedding. Lovely night, that." A sad smile crossed his face, until he moved onto the next one. "This one I got when I went to the zoo a while ago. Met some lovely giraffes there."

Clara smirked and asked, "Did they accept you into their family as one of their own."

He turned to her and frowned. "Did I take you with me there? How could you possibly know that?"

She chuckled and shook her head, looking back down at the bowties. She pointed at a dark blue one with pink stripes. "What about that one?"

"Ah, the Striped Prize! That's a wonderful story. So I was walking around this _wonderful _carnival when I come upon a booth where all of the prizes were different bowties! Obviously I was livid with excitement! So I walked up to the owner of the booth and I asked, 'What do I have to do to win one of these amazing bowties?' And he explained to me the rules of the game, it was really simple, and so I gave it a go, but the man cheated! Can you believe that Clara?! The owner of the booth cheated, making that game about ten times more difficult!"

"Was it a children's game?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Doctor scratched the back of his head. "Well, I suppose it could be classified as a children's game. All you had to do was get one of the sacks of sand into one of the three holes." Clara chuckled at him. He frowned and said, "But you can't cheat! It's even worse that he did it in a child's game!" Clara continued laughing. "Fine, I won't finish my story." He huffed, crossing his arms.

Clara covered her mouth, stopping her from laughing. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Continue your really interesting bowtie story."

He shook his head, pouting. "Nope, you lost your chance."

Clara chuckled and playfully swatted his arm. "You are ridiculous."

He smiled down at her and said, "But a good ridiculous."

"You sure about that?" She asked with a smirk. He frowned. "Yes, it's a good ridiculous."

He smiled and looked down at the bowtie, softly running a pink one through his fingers. "Do you think our little girl will like bowties?" He asked quietly.

"How are you so sure it's a girl?" Clara asked, gazing at his features as he looked at the bowtie, a warm feeling spreading through her stomach.

He turned to her with a smile and said, "I can feel it. It's just a small notification of existence in the back of my mind. Similar to what I started to feel when you finally reached your full potential as a part Time Lady. It's really soft. Barely noticeable. That's probably why I never noticed it until you pointed out that you were pregnant."

"How come I don't feel it?" Clara asked with a frown, a hand resting on the slightly noticeable bump of her stomach.

The Doctor shrugged and set down the bowtie. "You're only part Time Lady; you might not have adapted those certain traits. But, back to the bowties. Do you think she'll like them?"

Clara smiled and said, "If she's anything like her father she'll be obsessed with them."

He chuckled and breathed out. "Good."

Clara watched him, interlocking her fingers with his. "You're really excited about this, aren't you?" She asked quietly.

He looked down at her, his eyes soft. He slowly nodded. "Yeah, I really am." He said just as quietly.

-x-

Nina shut the door behind her as she walked onto the pavement. She turned and gasped when she saw a familiar blue box. She frowned when she saw a man standing in front of it in a long coat, knocking on the door. She walked up and asked, "Who are you?"

He turned to her and smirked. "Captain-"

"Jack?!" The Doctor asked in disbelief as he opened the TARDIS doors.

"Ah, Doctor. I see you've got a new face again. I was making my way to a lovely broads place when I saw the good old girl sitting right here. Thought I'd come by for a chat." Jack said. He turned to Nina. "And I just happened to meet this beautiful lady on the way." He extended his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness, at your service." He said with a smirk.

Nina ignored his hand and said, "No thanks mate. Not my type."

Jack's smirk faltered as he frowned in confusion. "What?" He asked, his voice shocked.

"You deaf? I said, 'No thanks mate. Not my type.'" She replied, saying her words slowly.

The Doctor smiled as he watched Jack fumble around in bewilderment. "I like her." He said to Clara. She smirked.

"So, we need to talk." Nina said, taking a deep breath.

Jack nodded and said, "Yep, can we go in?"

The Doctor nodded and moved so they could enter. Nina leaned against the console and said, "Okay, so are you really going to-"

"She's pregnant?!" Jack asked with a wide smile, looking at a monitor. "Congratulations!" He turned to the couple and immediately moved in to give them a wide group hug. He pulled away, holding them at arm's length and asking, "So, is it a boy or a girl?"

Nina's mouth dropped open as she watched them. "Wait, you're pregnant?" She asked, interrupting whatever the Doctor and Clara were saying.

Clara nodded. "Yep, a girl. The Doctor's already finished painting the nursery.

Nina stared accusingly at the Doctor. "You got her pregnant?!" She asked.

He frowned and swallowed. "Um, yes, is this a reason for argument rather than celebration?"

She walked up to him as she said, "It bloody well is reason for argument!"

"Nina," Clara sighed. "We've already established this, it was just a phase."

"You think this is about jealousy?!" Nina asked, turning to Clara.

Jack stepped between them. "Wait, what was a phase?" He asked with a mischievous look in his eye.

Nina ignored him and turned back to the Clara, about to pull something out of her back pocket before the Doctor stopped her, making sure no one else saw. "Nina, I think we need to talk privately." He nodded towards the corridor.

She frowned and shook her head. "No, are you hiding this from Clara?"

"Hiding what?" Clara asked, turning to the Doctor.

The Doctor grasped Nina's wrist lightly as she tried to reach into her pocket again. "Nina," He said more firmly. "We need to speak in _private._"

She sighed and jerked out of his grip, heading towards the corridor. The Doctor followed, averting Clara's questioning gaze.

Jack turned to Clara and asked, "What was that all about?"

She shrugged and said, "I really don't know."

He extended his hand. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, by the way."

"Taken," She muttered, walking around to the other side of the console.

"Two women won't greet me today! What has become of this world?!" He said dramatically, throwing up his hands.

Clara smirked and fiddled with some switches. "I'm Clara by the way."

"Yes, I've been informed. I was looking forward to meeting the famous Impossible Girl that stole the Doctor's hearts." Jack said with a smile.

Clara looked up. "Who's been telling you about me?"

He shrugged. "I have connections," He walked up to her. "So, you're part Time Lady huh? You're going to live longer now?" Clara nodded. He sighed, leaning against the console. "I'd say congratulations, but an extended lifetime isn't always the most exciting thing." Clara watched him, waiting for him to continue. He shifted and said, "I can never die. It's a long story, but in conclusion, I can never die. Well, I can never _permanently _die. I die, but then I come back to life."

Clara sighed sympathetically. "God knows I know what that feels like," She muttered, staring vacantly at the controls in front of her.

He frowned, studying her. "Yeah?" He asked.

She nodded, not looking up. She started, "I jumped into the Doctor's time stream a while back. That's how I'm part Time Lady. I've lived thousands of lives, all living and dying to save the Doctor. When I was in there… in his time stream, I'd live all the way through one of my lives, and then I'd die saving him. Then I'd just become another one, only knowing one consistent thing, that I needed to save him. I'd get little snippets of memories, of his voice, or his eyes." Her eyes glistened. "I'd find joy, love, loss, friendship… all of the things a normal person does. But then I'd throw that all away, just to save him. Then I'd just go through it all again. And eventually, I landed, and he saved me. Just this once… just for the hell of it." A small smile formed on her lips as she looked up.

Jack was silent for a long moment before he quietly asked, "Do you ever regret it?"

Her eyes drifted off to the side as she said, "Sometimes…" She frowned. "Sometimes I _really, really _regret it. I don't even know why. Maybe it's because all I had to go through, maybe it's because he treats it like it was nothing sometimes…" She turned back to Jack, looking straight into his eyes. "But in the end, I wouldn't even consider the idea of regretting my decision. After all, if I hadn't…" She looked down, her hands on her stomach as she smiled.

Jack nodded, smiling. He ran his hand through his hair as Clara looked back up at him. "I didn't choose to be immortal. Now that I know what it's like, if I had ever had the choice, I would've turned it down. But no, I didn't have a choice. So I don't really have anything to regret. I can't regret that my friend Rose saved the universe, you know. Because that's how I got like this. So, yeah." He looked down, flicking a random switch on the console.

Clara set a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her. She smiled, and he smiled back. She pulled her hand away and looked around the console room. "At least the TARDIS doesn't hate you." She said with a smile.

"Actually, she doesn't really agree with me either. When I was out there knocking, she actually tried to shock my hand." He said with a chuckle.

She turned to him. "Really? I thought it was only me the old cow had a ridiculous hatred for."

He shook his head. "Apparently not. You know what, Clara. I don't say this to a lot of people, but I think we are going to be great friends."

-x-

"You can't show Clara that envelope." The Doctor hissed, looking around nervously.

"Why not? I'm pretty sure she has the right to know, especially since you got her pregnant!" Nina hissed back.

"Shush." He quieted her. "She can't know yet. I just want her to have however much time she can in happiness. What good would it do her if she spent her pregnancy angry and worried?" Nina remained quiet. "Exactly. Just let her have her moment, however brief, of happiness." Nina nodded and they started heading back to the console room. The Doctor stopped with a frown, stopping Nina too.

"What is it?" She asked.

He brought a finger up to his lips, taking a quiet step forward. He stepped back and said, "They're talking. We'll have to wait out here."

Nina frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"Because Clara is talking about personal things… and Jack is being really _really _quiet, which means he's really _really _listening, which means that he understands her in a way that no one else probably could, and he's discovering that that means she understands him in a way that no one else probably could." The Doctor whispered, leading them away from the console room.

"What?"

"Something extremely private is happening and we shouldn't interfere!"

"Oh, okay."

"We'll have to find something else to do while we wait." He said, walking along the corridor.

Nina nodded. "Right." The Doctor glanced at her. "Don't get any ideas, Giraffe."

He stopped and frowned at her. "Giraffe? No one's called me Giraffe before."

"Yeah, even though you look like a giraffe, the name doesn't suit you."

"And I wasn't getting any ideas! I'm having a child with Clara for goodness sake." He said as they continued walking. "It doesn't mean that I can't appreciate the similarities that you two have." He muttered.

Nina frowned and looked up at him as she asked, "Similarities?"

"Just small things, like how you both give me nicknames, and you both have rather shapely bre-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop it right there, Chin."

The Doctor blushed and looked away. "Sorry." He said quietly. Nina nodded, and they continued walking. The Doctor smiled as they came upon the nursery. "Want to see little Rarmonivera's room?" He asked her.

"Rarmonivera?" She asked.

He frowned and said, "It's a work in progress." He opened the door and stepped in. He smiled wide. "All the paint's dried now. We still need to add in the baby things and a carpet, but the walls and ceiling are done."

Nina stepped in wordlessly, taking in the sight around her. She walked up to one of the walls, tracing the stars, creating constellations with her fingers. "This is amazing." She whispered.

"That's what Clara said." The Doctor said from the other side of the room, mentally planning out where what would go where.

Nina stepped away from the wall and looked up. "There's so much detail put into it." She gasped.

"Well, it's got to be the perfect room for the perfect little girl. I had to put as much detail as I could into it." He said, looking up and smiling. "I'm rather proud of how it's turned out." He looked down at the floor. "Luckily I lied down a protective sheet over the floor before I started painting, or else it'd be covered in paint." He chuckled.

They stayed silent as they gazed at the intricate masterpiece that was the walls and ceiling of the nursery. "We should probably be heading back." Nina said after a while.

The Doctor nodded, his mind snapping out of the plans it was making. "Yeah, they're probably done now."

**I really liked writing this chapter. I know Jack isn't usually sweet and as open as he is in this chapter, but I just feel like that's how he would act with Clara, because in a way they do understand each other. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please leave your reviews to tell me what you think I can do that would make reading this fic a better experience. I'm open to any suggestions.**


	13. Complications

Sorry for not updating. A lot of things have been going on recently, and I was incapable of having access to a computer for a while. Now, I'm back, and I'll be trying to update this story. I promise, I haven't abandoned it. I'm sorry, and I hope you stick around.


End file.
